Fallen Angels
by memoriesofdarkness
Summary: A jutsu that can bring back his brother for just one day. Will Kakashi allow him to use it? And even if he does, what will happen when Itachi returns? Will this one day be able to finally set things right? Will they finally be able to face their true feelings? Or will it make it worse? Itasasu. One sided Narusasu. Uchihacest, Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I was itching to write this fic about my favorite couple Itasasu! I'm still working on it. I usually like to start posting a story after I'm done with it (because i edit and re-edit A LOT!). But I guess I'll just start posting because I really wanted to share it!

 **Disclimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (sadly).

 **Warning:** BoyxBoy, Incest, Lemon in latter chapters. Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

The silver haired man glanced at his companion, searching his face for any sign of confusion, any hint of uncertainty. But his hopes were in vain. All he saw was sheer will and determination blazing in those intense orbs. Every contour of that perfect face was bluntly showing the confidence and strength of his decision. Or was there something else as well? At the depth of those eyes, concealed carefully…

Longing perhaps…?

* * *

 **Fallen Angels: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hokage-sama, there is someone to see you."

"Tell them I'm busy."

"I did. B-But he insists…"

Hatake Kakashi brushed off imaginary darts from his cloak as he looked up from his paperwork. His usually drooping eyes fixed on the man in front of him… as if scrutinizing his every move. The man in the ANBU uniform flinched slightly. He had recently been selected as one of the personal bodyguards for the Hokage, and irritating him was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"Who is it?"

Who could it be? And insisting to see him? This person had better have some serious issues.

The name he heard actually surprised him a little.

 _ **Him**_ _? After all these years? What could_ _ **he**_ _possibly have to do with me all of a sudden?_

"… Send him in."

"Hai!"

The man left hurriedly as Kakashi stretched himself to sit straight. He pushed all the papers aside and suppressed a sigh. Being a Hokage was more paperwork than he had expected. Thankfully the knucklehead would be taking over soon. He shook his head smiling at the thought of Uzumaki Naruto sitting in the chair he was occupying right now. He could almost see how the blonde would react to the _'perks'_ of being a Hokage. That would be quite a scene!

He slowly turned his head to the wall beside him.

5:13 am.

Who would come to the Hokage office so early in the morning? It was still dark. The sun was yet to come up. Then, as if remembering something… his lips twitched.

 _Of course…_ _ **He**_ _would!_

The door swung open, waking him from his pensiveness. He looked up and was greeted with a familiar onyx eye. His lips arched into a smile under the mask as he studied the figure in front of him.

"Sasuke…"

Uchiha Sasuke stepped inside the room and looked around. Nothing much had changed since the last time he was here. How long had it been? 7 years… 8 years…? He couldn't remember. Or maybe he just didn't care.

Time had left its mark on the raven's appearance. He was still undoubtedly carrying the god-gifted looks, but his eyes were more mature now. His face showed the faintest hints of the hard lessons life had taught him over years of experiences. His hair had lost most of that bluish tint, and those unique spikes were now replaced with longer strands… resembling the looks of another Uchiha… someone familiar, someone very close. He ran his fingers through the long bangs that obscured his left eye and focused on the man sitting across the table. His former sensei, former comrade who was now adorning the well deserved position of the sixth Hokage. He stared at the man, secretly admiring him, while his eyes remained as elusive as ever.

"Kakashi…"

The copy ninja raised an eyebrow. _'Kakashi'?_ He was expecting 'Hokage-sama' or something more courteous like that. But the raven had addressed him by his name, like he used to do when they were in team 7. Ah! This brought back memories from the past. Those good old days…

 _All of a sudden everything turned so complicated…_

Broken Bonds.

Broken Trust.

Revenge.

Betrayal.

Anger.

Fear.

Pain… So much pain.

… _And finally we are here._

"Long time no see. Nice of you to appear at my doorstep at such a pleasant time", he chuckled.

But the Uchiha seemed to pay no attention to his sarcastic tone. Obsidian and gray pupils were fixed on the wall behind Kakashi. There was a distant look on his face as thoughts carried him far away. His only uncovered eye seemed almost as dull as a corpse, except for the occasional gleam that proved he was, in fact, alive.

Kakashi eyed him with worry. This was not like Sasuke. Even though he always kept himself secluded and isolated from others, he was never the one to lose focus.

"Everything alright…?"

Sasuke snapped from his trance and spotted the concerned look on his sensei's face. Lowering his head he mentally cursed himself for spacing out again. He really needed to control himself. This was happening a lot lately. But he knew the solution to his problem.

And there was only one person who could help him.

"Yes. Everything is fine." _No. Nothing is fine._

Kakashi didn't miss the distressed look that flashed in his eyes before the ice prince quickly regained his composure. But he let it slide for now. He was now certain that for whatever reason Sasuke had wanted to see him was definitely the cause of that look. And that reason was gradually surfacing before him.

"Look at me Sasuke."

The raven looked up.

"Stop living in the past. It won't do you any good."

His eyes widened. Did… did Kakashi know? But how? Was it so obvious even after he had tried his best to conceal it? Damn! No matter how hard he tried… somehow he always ended up losing!

 _I lost then…  
…and I am losing now._

He gritted his teeth. His eyes glistened with the tears he was desperately trying to hold back. Kakashi noticed his reaction and silently waited for the Uchiha to regain control. He knew better than to try and comfort his former student. By now he had a fair idea what this was all about. There was only one person who could crack the raven like this. Yes, whatever this was, it had to be about _him_. And now that he thought about it… it had always been about _him_. From the moment Sasuke was born, _he_ had been the center of his world. And from the way things were looking now… _he_ still was.

 _Itachi_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, that's all for the first chappy! Please lemme know what you guys think! ^_^

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again! Here's the second chapter and it's longer! i know the 1st one didn't have much going on, but this one gets the balls rolling. it's just the beginning though! XD

anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Preview**

* * *

 _He gritted his teeth. His eyes glistened with the tears he was desperately trying to hold back. Kakashi noticed his reaction and silently waited for the Uchiha to regain control. He knew better than to try and comfort his former student. By now he had a fair idea what this was all about. There was only one person who could crack the raven like this. Yes, whatever this was, it had to be about him. And now that he thought about it… it had always been about him. From the moment Sasuke was born, he had been the center of his world. And from the way things were looking now… he still was._

 _Itachi._

* * *

 **Fallen Angels: Chapter 2**

* * *

Kakashi watched in horror as the man in front of him started laughing like a maniac. What the hell! Sasuke never laughed. Never! And this wasn't even a normal laugh. He seemed possessed or something. Kakashi wasn't sure what do to. He was frantically thinking how to deal with the situation when suddenly, the hysterical laughter stopped. Sasuke looked at him like nothing had happened at all.

What was going on? Now he was beginning to suspect if the raven's mental condition was even stable…

"You think I don't try? Every god damn fucking day I try!" Sasuke looked tired. "You don't understand how it is. Nobody does!"

"Sasuk-"

"I KILLED HIM!"

Tears slowly began to roll down his pale cheeks. He didn't even bother wiping them. What's the use holding this façade when inside he was already crumbled into tiny pieces? Kakashi was torn between going over to the man to soothe him and staying where he was. Finally he decided to do the later. He knew Sasuke needed his help. But comforting the Uchiha would only hurt his ego and then he might even refuse to ask for help.

"It wasn't your faul-"

"Don't give me that shit!"

"Sasuke, Relax!" Kakashi pinched his nose, his eyes closed.

There was something in the Hokage's voice that forced him to calm down. His body seemed to loosen up a bit as he kept staring at the silver haired male.

"I know there's a reason why you have come to see me. But I can't help you unless you let me in."

Sasuke knew he was right. But… it wasn't easy to break down the walls he'd been creating around himself for all these years. Kakashi understood. He waited with patience as the raven struggled with himself to find the right words.

"I can't move on", he started with a strained voice.

Kakashi slowly got up and stood beside the raven, facing the opposite wall, and silently encouraged him to go on.

"It - it's like I'm stuck right there… on that day… that moment… when _he_ left me", he shuddered at the agonizing memory. "My body has moved on. But my mind… my heart… my _soul_ …", he took a sharp breath." It's as if they're trapped in the past…"

It was unlike Uchiha Sasuke to open up so much to someone. But he knew that Kakashi needed to understand. He needed to see things from his point of view, feel the pain he was going through. Only then… he would be able to help him. What he was going to ask for was almost the impossible… but he had to try. He couldn't live with himself if he never tried.

And Kakashi did understand. He knew how close the brothers had been before the massacre. And he had seen with his own eyes as Sasuke was slowly consumed by the hatred he'd harbored within himself. The idea of revenge had erased the young Uchiha of all rationalities and without realizing he was slowly turning into the very thing he so much despised in his older brother. If only the truth was revealed sooner! Things could have been so much different.

He sighed. It was no use wishing the impossible. He needed to focus on the task at hand.

"You have to stop blaming yourself Sasuke."

"I've made so many mistakes…"

"Learn to forgive yourself."

He became silent for a moment.

"How would you feel Kakashi… if you had killed the most precious person in your life… with your very own hands? The one who had spent their entire life protecting you… sacrificed everything for your sake! Tell me… would you be able to live with yourself after that?" he exhaled.

 _Nii-san…_

"I never got to tell him… how much I…" his voice trailed off.

… _I miss you._

"We are Shinobi. Our lives are never easy Sasuke. Losing cherished ones is an inevitable thing we all must endure." Kakashi turned his face to the side. "And we must endure without showing any weakness. That is the way of Shinobi."

The Uchiha laughed dryly.

"He killed my parents. I avenged them by killing him", his calm voice startled the Hokage. "But then, I killed my older brother. How do I avenge _him_?"

Kakashi absorbed the words with shock.

 _What?! He isn't suicidal, is he?_

As if reading his thoughts, Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill myself. Although… I must say that is a rather tempting idea."

This was bad. For how long had this been going on? Knowing Sasuke… he must have bottled up these emotions all along. Then… why tell him now? Was he just tired of carrying the burden all by himself… or was it something else?

"Sasuke, talk to me. Tell me what you need…"

Uchiha Sasuke looked uncertain for a moment. How was he going to state his request? What if… what if the Hokage didn't agree with his plan? What would he do then…?

"Alright."

He closed his eyes… debating with himself for a while…

"I… need a favor."

That was no surprise. Of course he needed a favor. That was the whole reason of this untimely visit. But what could it be?

"Well… what is it?"

Sharingan eyes snapped open.

"I need you… to bring him back!"

"…What?!" His eyes were fully alert now.

 _Did I just hear what I think I heard? Sasuke wants… to bring Itachi back… from dead?!_

This was not happening. Kakashi panicked. A lot had been sacrificed to make Sasuke see the right path. So many lives… so much pain… but in the end it was worth it. He'd come to his senses. And now… to even think that he could go off the track again! His burden wasn't easy to bear… of all people Kakashi knew it best. But asking for the impossible? Was he really that desperate?

"Do you even know what you are talking about, Sasuke?!"

"I do." The Uchiha sounded surprisingly calm. "And I believe you do too."

 _Reanimation Jutsu…_

Could he possibly be thinking about using _that_?

Kakashi recalled the forbidden ninjutsu… _Reanimation_ … the jutsu that had caused so much destruction and violence… over and over.

"That jutsu is forbidden and you know it."

"Don't sweat yourself. I'm not planning on using the Reanimation Jutsu. Well… not the one Orochimaru used anyway."

 _Aniki would never approve…_

Kakashi found himself at a loss.

 _Damn Sasuke! What are you playing at?_

"Then… what are you suggesting actually?"

"Ever heard of the Ephemeral Reanimation Jutsu?"

"The _what-_?"

Sasuke couldn't help feeling a little smug. It looked like there actually was some information he possessed that even the Hokage wasn't aware of. But he didn't let that show on his face. Instead, he reached his pocket with his only arm and pulled out a scroll.

"I found it while I was at Orochimaru's lair. Apparently, it contains information about some failed experiment of his… experiment regarding the Reanimation Jutsu."

He handed the scroll to Kakashi before continuing.

"I couldn't completely figure it out on my own. But as far as I've been able to learn, they named it the Ephemeral Reanimation Jutsu. It is probably some kind of incomplete version of the actual jutsu which allows only a temporary revival of the deceased. I'm guessing that's why they labeled it as a failure."

"But… it's still a version of the reanimation jutsu."

 _Really Sasuke… have you gone mad?!_

"Yes, I know. But you see… the reanimation is forbidden because it plays with destiny… it changes what has already been written. And also because of the amount of destruction it's capable of. Besides, using it requires a living soul which results in murdering innocent people. But this jutsu… it's not like that. There are certain differences."

"Like?"

"The reanimation jutsu uses a vessel to bring back the deceased; this jutsu however, grants a body to the soul of the departed. So there is no need for another living soul. It can't change the course of fate because it summons the soul only for a limited amount of time, not permanently. And as it was still in the middle of experimenting, they hadn't developed any formula for mind control. So the one casting the jutsu cannot have any control over the reanimated soul."

"Doesn't it require the blood of the one to be reanimated… for summoning?"

"Apparently… it's the opposite. The summoning is performed by using blood from the caster."

"Sasuke… you should have reported this to me as soon as possible. What were you doing hiding this kind of thing with you all this time?" Kakashi retorted after taking the scroll from him.

Sasuke seemed hesitant.

 _Yes… I was tempted to the very edge. Yes… I stored it because I wanted to use it. I kept it hidden… so that no one could take away the very last chance I was grasping at… One last chance… to see you…_

… _Nii-san._

"…Nothing."

 _But I didn't. Because I know… you'd never want me to pursue the wrong track again. And no matter how desperate I am to see you just for once… I could never hurt you… not anymore…_

 _So here I stand. Asking for one last chance. Asking... not snatching... not demanding._

 _Can you hear me nii-san…? Can you feel how lonely I am… without you…?_

 _Is it ironic that I comply with your every unspoken wish even though I'm the one who killed you…?_

Kakashi sighed. This was more complicated than he had anticipated. Well, it was Sasuke after all. Of course he wouldn't come unprepared. He scanned the scroll in his hand.

 _Might as well take a look at it…_

While Hatake Kakashi opened the scroll and examined the content inside, Sasuke waited motionlessly. Even though he appeared quite calm and relaxed, his mind was restless.

Tension.

Worry.

Anxiety.

Fear.

All these were clouding his senses… eating away his soul… bit by bit.

After what seemed like an eternity, the masked ninja finally looked up.

"Sasuke, you know about the Reanimation Jutsu. It forces the deceased soul to come back to life. To apply such a thing to someone… to bring them back without any regards to their wish… that is outright selfish… and also… an insult to that person!" he lowered his voice. "He has already gone through that once. Do you wish to make him suffer like that again?"

"…."

"Sasuke…"

"You think I would have brought this to you if that were the case?"

"What-"

"This… this jutsu… it has another limitation…"

"…and what would that be?"

"It allows the person it is cast upon… to make a choice. In other words, the jutsu will not activate unless he decides to come back." He paused. "You see… I'm leaving the consequences in his hands. Forcing him to come back… that's the last thing I want."

Kakashi watched him with admiration.

 _Sasuke… you've grown up into a fine man…_

"Alright then. How much have you been able to find out from it?"

"I already told you what I know."

"Hmm… I need some time to study the scroll to fully understand its extent and also if it might cause any kind of danger."

"How long?"

"Give me two days."

He was about to protest… but calmed himself for some reason.

"Fine."

"Right then. Meet me here after two days."

The raven nodded before turning to leave.

"Sasuke-"

He stopped and turned his head slightly to confirm that he was listening.

"What will you do… if… if I don't agree to help out with this?"

Sasuke turned around to face his former sensei.

"You are worried that I'll go berserk if I'm rejected, aren't you?"

Kakashi said nothing as he continued to observe the man before him.

"I don't blame you for thinking like that." He smiled.

Hatake Kakashi had never seen Sasuke smile before. And he certainly had never seen someone with a smile as sad as this. For a moment he regretted asking the question. But he needed to know. So he kept staring at the Uchiha with expressionless eyes.

"It's about _him_ Kakashi. I would never do anything to dishonor him."

His eyes blazed with passion.

"Never!"

Kakashi knew at that instant… Sasuke wasn't lying. He would give his life if need be… but never would he go against the ideals of Uchiha Itachi.

But observing how the raven was behaving… how intensely he felt for the older Uchiha, there was also something else he realized at that moment. Something Sasuke had kept hidden in the darkest corner of his heart… something he never wanted anyone else to ever find out…

Uchiha Sasuke was sinfully and irrevocably in love… with his brother.

The brother he had murdered with his own hands.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just to clarify, the 'ephemeral reanimation jutsu' is something i came up with, it's not canon. i wanted sasuke to be logical about his decision and not go berserk with desperation like he used to in his younger days. i hope i'm able to keep him in character.

and hopefully Uzumaki Naruto will make an appearance in the next chapter.

As always, please review and make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is done! My updates might get a little delayed, because my exams have come up :(

But I promise to update as soon as I can :D

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 Preview**_

* * *

 _Kakashi knew at that instant… Sasuke wasn't lying. He would give his life if need be… but never would he go against the ideals of Uchiha Itachi._

 _But observing how the raven was behaving… how intensely he felt for the older Uchiha, there was also something else he realized at that moment. Something Sasuke had kept hidden in the darkest corner of his heart… something he never wanted anyone else to ever find out…_

 _Uchiha Sasuke was sinfully and irrevocably in love… with his brother._

 _The brother he had murdered with his own hands._

* * *

 **Fallen Angels: Chapter 3**

* * *

He was lying on his bed… thinking about what would happen the next day. It had been two days since the visit and he was getting impatient. But then again, a part of him was terrified… terrified to imagine what would happen if everything went south. All these years he had managed to drag himself through each day only because he had something to hold on to. That scroll… it had become more like a lifeline to him. No, maybe it wasn't the scroll. Rather, it was the possibility that it offered…

 _To see you once again…_

But if the Hokage refused him now… the only ray of hope he had would be vanquished. He wouldn't have anything to go on… He would be neither dead… nor alive.

He thought about Naruto… trying to imagine what he would say about his pathetic attempts at living. The blonde was always concerned about him… always trying to cheer him up. Sasuke had noticed how the faintest blush would appear on his cheeks every time he saw him… he had seen the way he would smile just for him. It wasn't the goofy and mischievous ones he always flashed. The way he smiled for him… it was soft… and soothing.

The idiot was hopelessly in love with him.

 _I could have loved him.  
But…_

Blonde spikes were suddenly replaced with silky black strands.

Ocean blue turned into midnight black.

Tan became pale.

… _but I already belong to you._

What was the point of living such an empty life? If only… if only he could end it… once and for all!

" _It's about him Kakashi. I would never do anything to dishonor him."_

He wanted to laugh at his own miserable state. Living like this wasn't exactly _honoring_ his brother. All Itachi ever wanted was for him to have a life worth living. And here he was… trapped in the web woven by their past… moving neither forward nor backward.

 _Why are you so selfish?_

" _I'll always be there for you… even if I'm just an obstacle for you to overcome."_

 _Always making excuses…_

" _Nii-san, will you train with me?"_

" _Sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time…"_

 _Always leaving me alone…_

" _Hate me… despise me… live your life in an unsightly way."_

 _Why can't you… for once…_ _ **stay**_ _with me…?_

" _Forgive me Sasuke… But this is it…"_

 _I need you… Don't you understand…?_

"… _I will love you forever."_

 _Itachi…_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was pacing back and forth inside Kakashi's house… irritation evident in his face. Apparently the Hokage had some urgent business with him and asked him to be here first thing in the morning.

"Gah! I even skipped my morning ramen!" He threw his hands upwards in exasperation. "Where the hell is Kakashi sensei?!"

"Oh! You are already here. Sorry about the delay…"

He turned his head to the direction where the voice was coming from. The Hokage was sitting in the window frame… scratching the back of his head and smiling apologetically.

His brows twitched.

"You still have that habit of being late?!"

"Ah… well…"

"YOU ARE THE HOKAGE FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Well… you see… I was-"

"Cut it out sensei!" He pouted. "Making lame excuses even now… how old do you think I am anyway? You know I had to-"

"Naruto lis-"

"-skip my breakfast which, let me tell you, is not good for health. Also, I need to start my training-"

"Nar-"

"-for the day… as you know, I will be the next Hokage after all! And-"

"Naruto! Shut your mouth already!"

He looked at his former sensei who was now glaring at him and swallowed loudly.

 _Oops! Looks like I'm in trouble!_

Hatake Kakashi composed himself and let out a sigh. The blonde was a handful… as always.

"Can we talk about some _actually_ important things now?"

"Huh!?" he looked confused for a moment. "Oh yeah! You called me in to discuss some _very_ serious issue, right?!" he grinned. "So! Tell me Hokage-sama! How can I save the day?!"

The silver haired man suppressed a smile.

 _Well… I suppose you haven't changed at all, have you Naruto?_

"Naruto, we shall not be having a conversation unless you calm yourself down to a reasonable level."

"Whaaat?! I am calm!"

Kakashi glared at him.

"Fine! I'll behave. Now tell me what this is all about!"

"Well…"

"Ah! Don't make me wait sensei."

"Naruto, please understand that this is indeed a very delicate issue. I want your full concentration when I talk. Also, don't interrupt me while I'm talking."

"…Okay."

"It's about Sasuke."

"What?! What did that bastard do this time? Wait, _did_ he do something? Oh no! Has he left again?!"

"I told you. Do. Not. Interrupt. Me. While. I'm. Talking!"

"Shit!" He lowered his gaze. "Sorry sensei. I just… got a little carried away…"

 _Sasuke…_

 _Why is it that just hearing your name makes my heart beat like crazy? Pathetic, aren't I? Falling for a comrade like this… falling for_ _ **you**_ _like this…_

 _You… of all people why did it have to be you?! I hated you! But then… who else could it be? It was you who always accepted me the most… understood the most. We shared a bond… a bond that you called friendship. But for me… it'd already gone far beyond that. I lived for you… breathed for you. Even now… after all this time… I still…_

 _Do you have any idea Sasuke… how truly and madly I am in love with you…?_

 _Do you even care…?_

"Alright. Now listen carefully…"

He remained silent for the rest of the time as the Hokage told him about his recent encounter with the Uchiha.

"So… what do you think?"

"…."

"Naruto!"

"…huh!?" he was broken from his trance.

"You are quiet… that is rather unusual…"

"Oh! It's nothing!" he tried to cover up. "What were you asking again?"

"I asked what you think of this whole situation. I want to know your opinion."

"My opinion?"

"Yes. Out of everyone in the village, you are the closest to Sasuke. So I want to know what you think before I make any decision."

 _What do I think…?_

 _Does it even matter…?_

 _Why Sasuke? After all this time… he's still more important to you than I am! What haven't I done… to make you see how much I care? Why won't you see Sasuke? Why…?_

… _why won't you choose_ _ **me**_ _?!_

"Sensei… have you taken a proper look at him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… if you had, you wouldn't have to ask for my opinion. You would've known exactly what to do."

He smiled.

 _Of course… you've always been good at hiding things. But you don't know that I'm always watching you. I see the things others don't._

 _I see how you push yourself to live every single day… even though all you want is to leave everything behind and be with_ _ **him**_ _._

 _I see your eyes… the yearning… the loneliness in them._

 _I see how broken you are… how torn up your heart is._

 _And all I want is for you to be happy again…_

… _even if I'm not the one giving you that happiness._

"You really do love him… don't you?"

He jolted up. "Huh!? W-What are you saying?! I-It's n-nothing like t-that!"

"Naruto…"

He felt the Hokage ruffling his hair. Suddenly, hiding his emotions didn't matter anymore.

"Please sensei." He sighed. "I beg you. Give him what he wants. Please…"

Kakashi stopped him.

"Before you say anything further, there's something else you should know."

"What is it?"

He listened while Kakashi explained to him what he'd managed to learn about the scroll.

"So, you see the problem."

Naruto stood thunderstruck. He never imagined something like this would come up. It complicated the whole situation more than it already was.

"Have you changed your opinion Naruto?"

He thought for a moment.

"… Leave it to him." He mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Leave it to him! It's his decision to take, not ours."

"Do you understand what that means?"

"All I know is… if it means that much to him… if he's willing to take such a big risk… then we don't have the right to stop him."

"Naruto-"

"Look at him sensei! He seems half dead already. If… if this is the only way… for him to be able to live a normal life again… I will take my chances with it!"

Kakashi stared at him silently.

 _Naruto…_

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. But…"

"But what sensei?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything… I'll do anything you say!"

 _Just give him back to me… give my old Sasuke back..._

"Alright, listen. Here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

He stood at the middle of the empty room. His eyes seemed tired. He hadn't been able to sleep for the past two days. How could he? Today was the day… He was going to get the verdict…

 _Judgment Day…_

But where was the Hokage?

He was beginning to get impatient.

"Ah… Sasuke! I see you're already here."

He didn't have to look to know who it was.

Hatake Kakashi entered the room and took his seat… facing the Uchiha.

"Sorry for the delay. I had to run some last moment errands."

"Let's get to the point Kakashi. None of us have the time to waste."

"As you wish."

He took out the scroll from his pocket and placed it on the table between them.

"So far you are correct about everything you said regarding this jutsu", he started. "You can resurrect a person, but just for one day. And the resurrection entirely depends on the choice of that person. Also I haven't been able to detect any fault in the formula that can pose a threat. However…"

"What?"

"You know that the original Reanimation Jutsu requires a human sacrifice, right?"

"Yes…"

Did this jutsu require one too? No… if that were the case… Kakashi would never allow it to happen.

Sasuke was scared now. Could it be… the end?

"This isn't the full form of Reanimation." Kakashi spoke again. "So unlike the original jutsu, this one doesn't need a human sacrifice."

He felt like he could breathe again. So… there was still a chance…

"But… it is a summoning jutsu and like any summoning jutsu this one requires a sacrifice too."

Wait… Why was it becoming more and more confusing?!

"What kind of sacrifice?"

"Ordinary summoning jutsu only requires blood. But this jutsu… it summons something as unique as a human life… so in exchange… it takes away something unique from the one performing it."

"I don't… understand."

"Every Shinobi has something unique within them… a power only they posses or a technique they can call their own. That uniqueness is what needs to be sacrificed here. For example, if I were to perform this jutsu, I'd have to sacrifice the ability to use my Chidori. Because Chidori is my own jutsu. I'm the one who developed it. As for you…"

His eyes widened as he suddenly understood what it meant.

"My Rinnegan."

"…Yes."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah! I love writing about naruto. that boy is so unpredictable and energetic! XD

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yay! I'm back! XD

Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this fic! It really means a lot to me! 3

EDIT: So I just listened to this awesome song "Hurt" by Christina Aguiliera (I know I'm probably 10 years too late :P )  
I'm surprised how this song resembles this fic so much!

I'd highly recommend you guys listen to this song while/before reading this chapter.

* * *

Kakashi watched him… waiting to see his reaction. But to his surprise, Sasuke remained totally unfazed. Their eyes met… and he saw it. The fire… in that black pool…

The eyes that looked so dead just two days ago… they were now smoldering with anticipation.

 _Naruto…  
It looks like you were right after all…_

"So… what do you wish to do?" he asked. "You can take some time to think it through if you want."

"Kakashi…"

"Yes?"

"You know my answer already… don't you?"

 _Finally… finally I have the chance… how can I let it go? My Rinnegan… it means nothing!_

 _To have just one moment with you… I'd do anything… give anything…_

… _even my life!_

"Then I suppose I can only ask you to reconsider one last time."

"What do you mean?"

"You see… even if the reanimation fails… or he refuses to be brought back… your Rinnegan… You won't get it back!"

"Will I lose my eyesight?"

"No. But-"

"But I won't have any visual jutsu in my left eye, right?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"…"

"Maybe you should-"

"I understand Kakashi. But… I won't back out… not while I still have a chance."

"Sasuke…"

"However… If you don't want me to do it, then just say it. I won't go against your decision. I give you my word."

 _Nii-san…_

 _Even if it breaks me into pieces…_

… _I won't let you down again!_

Kakashi knew he could stop this whole thing right now if he wanted. The raven wouldn't go back on his words. But…

"… _if it means that much to him… if he's willing to take such a big risk… then we don't have the right to stop him."_

"Let's do it."

Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"Y-You… aren't you going to forbid me… to do it?

Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Does it look like I am?"

The raven was too shocked to respond.

"But… I do have a condition-"

"Done."

"Huh?!"

"Whatever you condition is… consider it done."

Kakashi stood up.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do not forget that I am your Hokage. You listen to me when I talk and you keep silent until I'm finished."

"…"

"…"

"Yes… Forgive me."

He sighed.

"I want you to listen very carefully and understand what I'm about to say now."

Sasuke became alert.

"Suppose we do succeed. You get him back for a day. Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to promise me Sasuke." He let out a breath. "Promise me that no matter how tempting it becomes… you will come back to us. Dream and reality are two different things. Promise you will not forget that."

 _Don't lose yourself Sasuke..._

 _To be able to live your dream for a short while before returning to reality… nothing is more dangerous than that. Because when you get a taste of it… you just want to go back to it again and again…_

 _You get so consumed by it… you forget the difference between reality and dreams…_

 _And if that happens… there's no turning back…_

… _it's the end!_

"I promise."

 _No matter how hard it is… I will go on…_

He looked determined.

"I will come back."

 _Because that's what_ _you_ _want…_

 _Isn't that right nii-san?_

"I'm counting on you Sasuke."

"I won't let you down."

They both stared at each other… as if making a silent agreement. Then the silver haired man smiled.

"Very well. How about we do it tomorrow?"

 _It's… it's actually happening…_

~.~.~.~.

" _Nii-san! You're back!"_

" _Don't cry Sasuke. You know I had to go on a mission."_

" _I… I know… But I missed nii-san…"_

"… _I missed you too otouto."_

~.~.~.~.

 _Tomorrow… I might at last…_

"Fine."

"Also… this event must remain confidential. I don't want another soul to have any knowledge of it."

"Of course."

"In order to do that, we need to find a secluded place where we'll perform the jutsu. If you don't mind Sasuke… I already have a place in mind."

"Do whatever you feel is necessary. I have no objections with anything." He didn't really care about such trivial things right now.

"Fine then. Meet me at the Uchiha Complex tomorrow at dawn."

 _Uchiha Complex…?!_

Kakashi noticed the shock on his face.

"Well, it _is_ a secluded place. Besides…" his gaze warmed. "It's befitting that you reunite at a place which is precious to both of you… a place where you have lots of memories together…"

 _The place where it all began…_

"I-I will be there."

"One more thing Sasuke. After studying the scroll thoroughly, I made some improvisation."

"What sort of improvisation?"

"As soon as the jutsu is performed, the scroll will self destruct."

The raven looked puzzled for a moment.

"It's for your own good…" he heard the Hokage speak again.

And then… he understood. Kakashi was trying to protect him. If the scroll remained, a part of his mind would always desire to use it again. Destroying it would be the wise thing to do.

 _You could have destroyed it without letting me ever use it. But you're giving me a chance. I promise I shall not break your trust… Sensei._

"I understand."

"Great. I know I don't have to tell you this… but don't get out of there as long as you're with him. He must not be seen by anyone else."

"You're talking like you already know it will be a success…" he mumbled.

"Let's just say I'm having a good vibe."

"…"

"That's all then." He resumed his paperwork. "You may go now."

The raven turned to leave… but stopped when he reached the door.

"Kakashi…"

The Hokage looked up.

"…Thank you."

* * *

"Oi bastard! What's up!?" Uzumaki Naruto was as hyperactive as ever.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey! I asked first!"

"Hn…"

"Whaat? Is that all you're gonna say?"

"It's none of your business."

"Ha! You screwed up on your mission, didn't ya?! I bet the Hokage thrashed you up quite a bit!"

"You wish… loser!"

He just wanted to return home from the Hokage's office. But he'd only gone so far as the main entrance of the building, when a certain blonde had jumped onto him.

He looked at Naruto. The boy he'd once known had grown into a strong man.

A man worthy to lead Konoha.

As he kept looking at his former teammate, he saw the way the other was trying so hard to cover his self consciousness.

 _Trying to hide yourself through insults and fights… when I can see right through them…_

Said blonde became a little unnerved seeing his so called rival become silent so abruptly. Had he said something to upset him? No, that didn't seem to be the case. So what was it? He knew why Sasuke was here. And from the look on his face… he could tell that the outcome was positive. Then why…

 _Don't look at me like that…_

 _When you do… my heart starts pounding so badly…_

 _It hurts…!_

Light pink adorned those tan cheeks while he desperately tried to steady his heartbeat. Damn that Sasuke! Why was he affected so much by the mere presence of him! He had only come to wish the bastard best of luck, but now his mind was overflowing with all kinds of emotion. Fuck! He really needed to get a grip before the other noticed anything.

But he didn't know that he'd already been noticed. Sasuke was watching all along…

He observed the blonde silently and felt guilty. Although Naruto hadn't spoken to him about his feelings, he knew he should clear things up with him as soon as possible. It just wasn't right… letting the other's hopes soar up… when he had nothing to offer him. But he was afraid… afraid to lose the friendship he treasured so much…

What the fuck!

He'd never been more disgusted of himself! _Afraid to lose his friendship…_ what kind of despicable person was he! Drowning into selfishness like this… regardless of the pain the other would have to go through…

The other… the one he called his _friend…_

Naruto saw the scowl forming in his comrade's lips. At that moment… he wanted nothing but to kiss that frown away…

 _What!? No, no, no! You're here to just wish him luck. Get a hold of yourself!_

"Hey Sasuke!"

The raven looked up.

There it was! That smile again…

"All the best!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

Huh?! Why was he wishing him luck all of a sudden? Could it be that… he knew? But… that seemed highly unlikely, right?

"…what for?"

Uzumaki Naruto turned his gaze lower… unable to look him in the eye…

 _Why does it hurt so much…?!_

"Nothing… Just had a feeling you'd need it…" he whispered.

* * *

 _I can't sleep…_

Uchiha Sasuke was lying awake on his bed. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table…

2:45 am.

He couldn't put into words what was going through his mind right now. Just a few more hours… and then…

Memories kept rushing in… flooding his senses. Memories of the past…

Some better than heaven…

Some worse than hell…

~.~.~.~.

" _Nii-san… can I sleep with you tonight?"_

" _Aren't you a little old for that Sasuke?"_

" _Y-yes… B-but…"_

"…"

" _Sorry to bother you… I'll go to my room."_

" _Otouto…"_

" _It's a-alright-"_

"… _come here."_

"… _nii-san…"_

" _I'll always protect you Sasuke… Don't ever forget that."_

~.~.~.~.

Heaven.

~.~.~.~.

" _You were my spare! For decades, the Uchihas killed their friends to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan… and killed their siblings to make its power permanent! Our clan was tainted because they couldn't stop flaunting their power! Your fate was drenched in blood since the day you were born an Uchiha!_

 _Now face me, little brother! Once I kill you… I'll be transformed… I'll be freed from this wretched clan's destiny!"_

~.~.~.~.

Hell.

~.~.~.~.

" _For the peace of Konoha and most of all, for you Uchiha Sasuke… he desired to die a criminal and a traitor… accepted disgrace in place of honor… and hate in place of love…_

… _and Itachi still died with a smile on his face."_

~.~.~.~.

 _Why…?_

"… _ **disgrace**_ _in place of_ _ **honor**_ _…"_

 _Why Itachi…?_

"… _ **hate**_ _in place of_ _ **love**_ _…"_

 _Why…?_

"… _for_ _ **you**_ _, Uchiha Sasuke…"_

 _Why didn't you let me share your pain?!_

It was 3:50 am.

Uchiha Sasuke was still lying awake on his bed…

This time… with tears streaming down his eyes…

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Hatake Kakashi glanced at his companion, Uchiha Sasuke… searching his face for any sign of confusion, any hint of uncertainty. But his hopes were in vain. All he saw was sheer will and determination blazing in those intense orbs. Every contour of his face was showing the confidence and strength of his decision.

There was something else as well. At the depth of those eyes, concealed carefully…

A desperate longing…

"Yes."

 _It's time…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah! Things are finally starting to happen ;)

Review please! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** The long awaited reunion is finally happening! Ah! I'm so happy for my Uchiha boys *_*

Enjoy all my fellow Itasasu lovers! XD

* * *

They were at the centre of the Uchiha Complex, right in front of the main household. Standing under the Sakura tree, the raven gazed far ahead. In his mind… he saw a little kid… sitting under this very same Sakura tree… laughing and chatting with his brother. The kid looked so happy… with hope and aspiration burning in his eyes… and love for his brother blossoming in his heart…

He wanted to be that kid again.

Kakashi opened the scroll to begin the preparation. He splayed it on the ground, then motioned Sasuke to make the next move while he made the necessary hand-signs on behalf of the raven.

Sasuke got the hint and took out his kunai. Once he made a cut on his forefinger, Kakashi collected a drop of his blood on his own hand and thrust it on the scroll.

"Aaaaah!"

Fire! His eyes were on fire!

Burning! Like someone was pouring hot liquid metal in his eyes!

Then… as suddenly as it came… it was gone!

He hadn't realized when his knees had given up. When he finally became conscious of his surroundings again, he found himself lying on the ground… his hand covering his eyes… and his whole frame shaking violently!

"Sasuke! Are you alright?!"

He managed to nod slightly.

This was not the time to be giving up. He forced himself to get up. But what was this emptiness he was feeling? His eyes… he could see everything like before… but… something was not right!

 _Ah!_

He remembered.

 _It's gone…_

 _My Rinnegan is gone forever…_

~.~.~

" _Nii-san…"_

 _Is someone calling me?_

" _Nii-san…"_

 _W-wait… is that… Sasuke?!_

" _Nii-san, where are you…?"_

 _Sasuke… he's looking for me!_

 _But… I'm dead… right? How can I hear him… here? Am I imagining this? But the dead aren't supposed to imagine anything! Have I… have I been missing him so much… that I'm hearing his voice now?_

 _If I were alive, I'd have thought I'd gone crazy._

"… _I miss you."_

 _There it is again!_

 _Sasuke…!_

 _My little brother needs me... I have to reach him somehow…_

 _I don't care if I'm dead._

~.~.~

"Uchiha Itachi! Can you hear me?"

Blinding light was surrounding the whole area. It was hard to see anything at all. Amidst all that… Kakashi was calling out to the departed soul of the older Uchiha.

Sasuke stood here… unable to move… unable to tear his eyes away…

Waiting.

His brain had already stopped processing any thoughts. His body felt numb. There was only one name ringing in his ears… burning in his flesh… branding itself in his entire being…

 _Itachi!_

What if… What if it didn't work? What if all this was just another game life was playing with him? He shouldn't be surprised. After all… it'd always been like that.

Played by destiny. Deceived by fate.

"Yes."

His whole body jolted up. That… that voice! He would recognize that voice anywhere! No one else possessed such a beautiful voice… soft and calm… and yet… so deep. There was no mistake…

…it was _him_!

How many years had passed since he'd last heard his voice?

 _Nii-san…_

Suddenly his throat felt dry. He was thirsty. Thirsty for more… and it scared him. Because now… if the situation went against him… he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself anymore…

"This is Hatake Kakashi of the Leaf. You have been summoned using the Ephemeral Reanimation Jutsu by the wish of Uchiha Sasuke. Should you choose to be reanimated, you shall be granted a body of flesh and blood as a living human being for one day and one day only. If you do not wish to be brought back, then we will leave you in peace. Please excuse us for the trouble we must have caused."

Silence.

Deafening silence.

It was piercing through his heart… swallowing him… suffocating him…

 _Nii-san…_

He prayed silently… intently…

 _Come back…_

With all his heart he was calling out to his brother…

 _Please…_

* * *

"Sasuke… Open your eyes."

He didn't know he'd closed his eyes until he heard Kakashi's voice. When he slowly opened them, he noticed that the dazzling light from the jutsu was gone… along with the scroll.

 _Is it over? Did we fail?_

He looked around to let his eyes adjust to the lack of brightness. Then… far ahead in the front… he saw something. What was that? He tried to look more closely. And he realized. It wasn't _something_ … it was…

Someone.

Tha-Thump. Tha-Thump. Tha-Thump.

His heart was racing. Could that be… who he thought that was?

The figure started to move. As the person came closer, Sasuke was able to make out his features… one by one.

Pale white skin.

Obsidian eyes.

Midnight black hair… tied into a ponytail.

Necklace of silver rings.

His body froze.

 _He's here!_

He tried to speak… but nothing came out.

 _He's really here!_

All he could do was gape at the person in front of him. He was wearing the same clothes as the last time they'd seen each other. Black mesh shirt, black pants and that dark brown cloak. He hadn't aged a day.

Sasuke looked at himself. Dark blue shirt, light blue vest, black pants and black cloak… By appearance, he was now older than his brother.

He turned his gaze back to the man standing before him.

"Nii-san…"

 _You've come!_

 _For so long I've waited for this moment… and now you're in front of me…_

 _I want to hold you in my arms… but I'm afraid you'll disappear as soon as I touch you…_

 _Maybe I still think it's a dream…_

 _Even if it is… even if I am dreaming… I never ever want to wake up…_

 _Aniki… do you feel the same…?_

 _Do you also long to see me… to hear my voice…?_

 _To… touch me?_

"Sasuke…"

 _I wasn't sure before if I should have come back at all…_

 _But looking into your eyes… I know I've made the right choice…_

 _Your eyes… they're the same as mine… reflecting the same pain we've both felt for all these years…_

 _And now… as I call your name… your eyes tear up… and the yearning you were so badly trying to cover up… becomes naked in those dark orbs._

 _Tell me little brother… do you miss my presence…?_

 _Are you also incomplete without me… like I am without you?_

 _~.~.~.~.~_

 _We were far apart… but I could never let you go…_

 _~.~.~.~.~_

 _We were far apart… but I never wanted you to let go…_

 _~.~.~.~.~_

Their thoughts aligned… like two melodies creating an orchestra.

 _We were far apart… but just for today… our hearts shall beat as one._

* * *

Kakashi watched the two brothers as they became lost in their own sanctuary. His job here was done. It was time to go.

When he reached the end of the complex, he saw a figure approaching from the distance.

 _So… you have come…_

He waited till the figure went past him… inside the complex.

 _Take care of them…_

Before leaving, he used a sealing jutsu around the entire place. It's not that he distrusted Sasuke, but he needed to handle this matter carefully.

 _It's up to you now Sasuke…_

* * *

They were staring at each other, as if they'd seen each other for the very first time. Time seemed to stop right there. Wind kept flowing… Sakura petals flowed with it… and they stood there… looking into each other's eyes…

 _They say that eyes are the doorways to one's soul…_

 _~.~.~.~.~_

 _Now that I'm staring into your eyes… does it mean I'm looking into your soul, nii-san?_

 _~.~.~.~.~_

 _So much time of being apart… and now I see you all grown up in front of me. I want to know so much about you otouto… all those years that I've missed being with you… I wish I could know all about them…_

 _~.~.~.~.~_

 _It's funny how little I actually know about you… even though you are my brother… so many years lost in hatred… how I wish I could be by your side then…_

 _~.~.~.~.~_

They said nothing… but their hearts were already in sync… thinking about the same things without having any knowledge about it. If anyone saw them right now, they'd know instantly… these two… they existed for each other…

* * *

Sakura petals. Itachi watched them flow around and the color reminded him of the person standing in front of him. He remembered how Sasuke used to blush every time he was nervous or embarrassed. And how his cheeks would turn rosy… just like the ones flowing around them now…

He noticed a small petal… clinging to his younger sibling's hair… and felt a sudden urge to remove it. He took one step forward. Sasuke stared at him… surprise in his eyes. Another step. Those creamy cheeks started to flush… taking the color of the petal resting on his hair. Itachi watched him in awe. The distance between them slowly lessened until they were close enough to feel each other's breath.

 _He's so close… If I just reach out my hand… I can touch him…_

But before Sasuke could do that… he felt his older brother's fingers touch his locks. He froze.

 _I stroke his velvety black strands to take the petal out. But as soon as I touch him… I can feel his body trembling…_

 _I look at his face… his cheeks adorned by a darker shade of pink… his lips… soft and supple… his eyes… dark and dangerous… yet they seem to be pleading for something…_

 _It's those eyes that captivate me the most… the mysteries hidden in them… the emotions masked within…_

 _My baby brother has grown into a bold man… but I still see hints of softness in his heart…_

 _No… maybe only I see them…_

 _I'm the only one he's showing all of himself to…_

Something warm filled his heart. He couldn't resist anymore.

A tremor went through their bodies the moment they embraced each other. Instantly the older Uchiha noticed that something was different about his brother and let go of him.

"Sasuke… your arm…"

The raven chuckled. "Lost it to Naruto."

Itachi waited to hear more, but he got nothing. Just when he was about to ask again, Sasuke spoke.

"I could have gotten it fixed. But… I wanted to keep it this way." He looked at his brother. "For me… it's a reminder of the mistakes I've made. I can't let myself forget that… no matter what."

The moment he finished talking, he found himself in the arms of the older male. Itachi ruffled his hair… and for a moment he felt like he was that little kid again.

"I'm so proud of you otouto."

"Nii-san…"

There was a lump in his throat… his eyes started getting blurry… and he found himself crying. There was no controlling it anymore. All he could do was hold onto his older brother and pray that this moment would last forever…

Unnoticed by the reunited siblings, someone hidden in the shadows was watching them closely.

* * *

 **A/N:** I kinda kept alternating between Itachi and Sasuke's thoughts in the middle. I hope it wasn't too ambiguous. :(

Thanks for reading. Review guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Emotions are finally unraveling. What will the brothers do... express or suppress?

* * *

" _Aniki, do you like cherry-blossom?"_

" _I suppose so… why?"_

" _Nothing!"_

" _Then why are you grinning otouto?"_

"…"

" _You know you can tell nii-san anything, right?"_

"… _I-I'm happy… b-because… nii-san likes what I like…"_

Innocent emotions. Untainted love.

When did it become so sinful? He didn't know.

They were sitting next to each other under the Sakura tree. In front of them was the backdoor of the main household. On their right, there was a small pond… or perhaps, there used to be. The water had dried up long ago. All that remained were the damp walls… and the darkness inside. Endless rows of trees surrounded the opposite side of the crater… marking the beginning of the forest. In the middle of those trees, there used to be a trail… now lost under years of weeds and grasses. It led straight to their family training ground. A place that used to be a refuge for the Uchiha siblings.

" _Sasuke, your grip isn't perfect yet. Here, let me show you how to throw a kunai."_

" _Wow nii-san… you're so good at this!"_

" _You think so?"_

" _Of course! You're even better than father!"_

"…"

" _Nii-san…?"_

" _Yes…?"_

" _Will I be as good as you someday…?"_

" _Who knows otouto… maybe you'll even surpass me."_

A place where they were never judged by anyone… never put on the spot or expected to achieve every success. Their safe haven.

" _Aniki!"_

" _Someone seems to be in a good mood…"_

" _Look what I made for you!"_

" _What is it?... A cake!?"_

" _Happy birthday nii-san!"_

"…"

"… _are you not happy?"_

" _I… I'm very happy Sasuke. Thank you so much…"_

He still remembered the times they had spent together in there… those rare smiles of his brother that were reserved only for him… all the mindless chatters and playful fights.

" _Nii-san…ah-hhaha… s-stop tickling m-me!"_

" _But you seem to like it otouto…"_

" _S-someday…I'll…hahah… tickle y-you to death!"_

" _Is that right? I'd like to see you try…"_

" _Ha-hhaaha… stop…"_

"I might still be stronger than you… you know."

"Huh?!" Sasuke was snapped from his daze. He turned his face to see his brother smirking.

"You're looking so intently to that trail. I thought maybe you were thinking about using the training ground to fight me."

"That's not it!" he yelled. Then he saw his brother's smirk widen.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" he looked away.

Itachi smiled and flicked the raven's forehead using his index and middle finger, causing said raven to gasp. This gesture… he'd missed it so much!

"Say Sasuke… how old are you now?"

"… Twenty-eight…" he didn't know why he blushed.

"I can't believe after all these years you're still my foolish little brother."

 _As adorable as ever._

The younger raven glared at his nii-san's playful remark to hide his embarrassment. How was it that such a simple comment could make his heart flutter this way?

"I was just thinking… how we used to have so much fun together…" his eyes softened.

"Yes… I remember", the older Uchiha smiled. Then his expression became pensive. "The source of happiness sometimes becomes the cause of greater grief."

They were silent for a while.

"Aniki…"

"Hmm…" he turned to his younger brother. His breath hitched.

 _Here it is again. That look in your eyes… like they're pleading for something…_

"I… I missed you…" the raven looked down.

Once again Uchiha Itachi was consumed with guilt and remorse. If only he hadn't failed as a big brother… his otouto wouldn't have to go through such torment. It was all his fault.

"Sasuke… I'm so sorry… for everything I've put you through…"

The younger Uchiha knew it was no use consoling his brother. Itachi was the kind of person to take all the blame and humiliation for himself and let others have the sweet fruit of his sacrifice. It was this side of his brother that angered him. But it was also the side that made him love him even more.

"…stay with me", he mumbled.

"Huh?!"

"Tell me you'll stay with me", he said again, this time louder.

"You know I can't…"

"I know…" he closed his eyes. "…but… just say that you will…"

 _Lie to me… like you always do. Lie for one last time…_

"No Sasuke."

 _No more lies._

"This time… I won't pretend."

Hearing those words he opened his eyes. How did he become so selfish? Didn't he promise Kakashi that he wouldn't get lost between dreams and reality?

He looked at the man next to him.

 _An angel sent from above…_

Even after all this time… his brother was still protecting him from straying off.

 _My angel…_

 _How long have I been in love with you…?_

* * *

"Nii-san!"

He screamed. His body jerked upward… waking him from his slumber. He found himself breathing heavily, his whole body damp with sweat.

 _It's that dream again!_

When his breathing finally steadied, he got up from the makeshift bed and went out of the tent. How long had it been? The same dream over and over… he'd been having this nightmare since _he_ left.

 _In my dream I see you… healthy and alive… and… smiling. We reach out to each other… and just when our hands are about to touch… you start to drift further and further away… I desperately try to move forward… but before I can reach you… you're gone!_

He hated how it disrupted his sleep every night… leaving him alone and awake. But… in his dream… for just a moment… it felt like _he_ was alive… like _he_ was right here. And he couldn't stop himself from waiting for the darkest hours of night… for that was when _he_ would come… even if just as a dream… even though everything would remain unchanged as soon as he woke up.

It had been almost a year since he left the village in search of redemption… looking around the world with a new mind… and new eyes. _His eyes._ It was an impractical thought for a 20 year old, but he felt like if he completed this journey of his… Itachi would somehow know… and his soul would finally get salvation. That's why it was so important to do this by himself.

 _They will never understand the bond you and I share…_

He thought about his comrades. Both of them were so determined and focused. They knew exactly what they wanted in life and never hesitated to put their best effort. His thoughts wandered back to himself. What did he want? What was it that he would give his everything for? What was his reason to live?

He closed his eyes and reflected on his whole life.

~.~.~.

" _Itachi… why'd you do this?"_

" _I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."_

" _You have no idea how much hatred I carry for you in my heart, and just how strong I've become because of that hatred. You don't know me at all. We're just like strangers now."_

" _No matter how much you use those eyes of yours, I'll use my hatred. To turn fantasy into reality! And your reality is death."_

 _~.~.~._

 _No…!_

He felt restless.

~.~.~.

" _Itachi's life is more precious than Konoha!"_

" _They're all laughing. You're laughing at the cost of Itachi's life… laughing together completely ignorant of everything."_

" _It's someone like him that should have been Hokage. Not someone chosen by the people, but rather one who will take that hatred without complaining."_

" _When I'm with you I remember the way it used to be. I remember time spent with the brother that I looked up to… that I loved. That's why… The closer I get to you… The more I'm able to recall what those days felt like… And the more I'm able to understand you…"_

" _Like I'd d-die… I…won't…die… The reason Itachi lived for… I can't… I won't… let it end here!"_

 _~.~.~._

Slowly… a figure emerged in his thoughts. Who was it? A man…? But why was his face so blurred? He tried harder… yes… he was beginning to see. Dark hair… onyx eyes… wait, was he seeing himself? No… not himself. It was… it was…

Just before he was about to grasp who it was… he drifted off to sleep…

 _Where am I…?_

 _I look around myself… but I see nothing but darkness. I start running… desperately seeking an exit… but there's none. My knees give in. What is going on? It's like… I'm trapped in the middle of nowhere! Then I see it… a faint glimpse of light. Hope arises in me again. I get up and sprint towards it. The light… I have to make it to the light! As I get closer… I see someone. The light was emitting from a person! My feet hurt… but I know I have to keep moving. And then… I realize it. The person… the light… it's you!_

 _I halt my pace. With disbelief and wonder in my eyes… I stare at you. You notice my expression and smile. Then you start walking towards me. I want to go ahead… to reach out… but my body is frozen. All I can do is look at the magnificent angel who is gradually moving forward and illuminating my world. Then… when you're right in front of me… you stop and reach out your hand._

" _Sasuke…"_

 _You touch my cheek and stroke it with your fingers. I close my eyes. There's nothing else in the world I wanna feel right now._

" _Look at me…"_

 _Your voice is gentle as always. But right now… it feels like there's a hint of passion in it… passion that is trying to break free. I open my eyes to look into yours. My heartbeat increases. The depth of those eyes… the smoldering emotions open and exposed for me to see…_

 _Your fingers curl around my jaw… pulling my face closer to yours. I comply without any hesitation. In the back of my mind, something tells me it's not normal. But why does it feel like this is exactly how it should be? My hands act on their own… wrapping themselves around your neck. You tilt your head… and then… your lips capture mine!_

 _What is this feeling? Your lips moving against mine… you… my older brother!_

 _It's supposed to feel wrong… then why does it feel so right?_

 _It's supposed to feel sinful… then why does it feel so pure?_

 _I don't even notice when my hands grip your hair to deepen the kiss… when my lips start to move in the same rhythm as yours… our bodies press closer as your hands encage me…_

 _Never in my life have I ever felt so complete…_

 _We gasp for air… then ravage each other's lips again and again… why do I feel so lost every time your lips part from mine…?_

 _I need you… I need you like the very air I'm breathing…_

"Itachi…"

His eyes fluttered open. He looked around… trying to make sense of his surroundings.

 _Just a dream…_

He touched his lips. The dream… it felt so real! He could still feel the tingling in his lips… He closed his eyes… savoring the aftertaste…

 _Aniki… am I in love with you…?_

* * *

 _How long have I been in love with you…?_

 _Even I don't know…_

He kept staring at the older man. His brother… his savior…

His reason to exist.

 _A desperate yearning… clawing under my skin…waiting to burst out…_

 _A love so sinful that it will make angels fall…_

 _Aniki… how I wish you'd love me the way I love you…_

He suddenly recalled that dream he had all those years ago… the dream that made him realize his feelings for his brother. Of course… it wasn't the only one. Soon his memory started unfolding all the wicked dreams he'd had ever since… reminding him of the shameful things they'd done to each other in those dreams… and how he'd woken up every time with a sweat coated body and a throbbing erection. He shuddered inwardly.

 _You must never know these hidden desires locked in my heart. I cannot taint you with my impurity. This burden… it's mine… and mine to bear alone._

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he let his usual mask slip unconsciously. Emotions hidden in those midnight orbs sprang to life…

Admiration.

Fascination.

Love.

… and a hint of sadness.

 _You are my angel… and angels belong in heaven. So spread your wings and fly. I won't let my tainted soul cut those wings off._

 _I won't let you become a fallen angel._

Itachi noticed the look on his younger brother's face.

 _Why do you still look up to me otouto?_

 _I don't deserve this…_

He looked down… his face contorted in distress.

 _I don't deserve you…_

His heart clenched with regret. But his eyes remained vacant. His thoughts carried him back to the old days.

 _I've always been watching you… not that you would know._

Reminiscing memories… yeah… that was the only thing he could do right now…

Even though he'd been away from Konoha during his days with the Akatsuki, sneaking inside the village had always been an easy task. And so… he'd always been there… watching from afar…

 _I remember the day you graduated from the academy. I was so happy to see you… all matured and grown up. I wanted to hold you in my arms and tell you how proud I was…_

… _but I couldn't._

He recalled his first encounter with Sasuke. He winced as his memory brought back the image of his younger brother… hatred burning in his eyes… pain eating away his soul…

 _How could I ever forgive myself… when I'm the one who caused you this much suffering? Forgiveness should not be for those who fill their lives with deception and pretense._

Vivid images and agonizing memories kept coming in a rush… flashing in front of his eyes… piercing his heart like a thousand needles…

 _Sasuke…_

He wanted to scream.

 _My heart has always beaten for you…_

He wanted to rip his heart out.

 _My eyes have always searched for you…_

He wanted to gouge out his own eyes.

 _My skin has always burnt for your touch…_

He wanted to shred every inch of his skin.

What was this feeling? He knew… he knew from the very start… but he refused to admit it to himself.

After all… how could someone admit that he was in love with his own younger brother?

He was disgusted with himself.

~.~.~.

" _I was supposed to die too! You were also supposed to kill me along with both our parents. Why me? Why? Why did you spare only me!?"_

" _Because you didn't know anything."_

 _Because I love you…_

~.~.~.

 _All I ever did was hurt you. I took away your childhood… turned your life into a mess… filled your soul with pain and hatred. I wanted to protect you. But that's no excuse for my sins._

 _And now… I realize that I'd committed the biggest sin a long time ago._

 _I tried… I really tried. But I couldn't suppress it._

 _I'm sorry Sasuke._

 _But it looks like I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you…_

* * *

 **A/N:** In case you're wondering, the mid section was a flashback from 8 years earlier when Sasuke started his journey.

Thank you for reading ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Lunch time and some intense moments (well, not intimate though)... and the reason why the intruder is here finally gets revealed!

* * *

"Let's go inside. It's almost time for lunch."

The gentle voice of his brother broke his contemplation. As he looked up, he saw that Itachi had already gotten up.

"Yeah…" he followed suit.

"Sasuke…"

He turned to face his brother. It looked like Itachi was studying his face for something.

"What is it?" he asked, clearly impatient.

The older Uchiha smirked. "I'll cook." And he started walking forward, leaving a startled Sasuke behind.

"Nii-san… wait!" the raven rushed forward to catch up. "Let me do it." He stopped his brother before he could enter the house.

"Besides…" he smirked. "Technically speaking, I'm older than you now. It's my job to take care of the little one."

He suppressed a laugh at his brother's reaction, not knowing that he'd regret it soon.

"Is that what you think…" Itachi leaned in, his lips close to Sasuke's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. "…o-tou-to?" he purred, causing the younger Uchiha to shiver slightly.

 _Too close…_

He turned his head… his lips almost touching his older brother's.

 _Can't control…_

"Itachi…" he breathed.

Everything happened in a flash. He saw Itachi's eyes widen, and was suddenly brought back to reality.

 _What the fuck was I about to do?!_

He sharply took a step backwards. Closing his eyes… he waited for his frantic heartbeat to become steady. When he felt composed enough, his gaze moved to his brother. Itachi was staring at him… worry and confusion visible in his eyes.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

He turned towards the entrance and stepped ahead. "Never mind. You can cook if you want." And he kept walking… hiding his face from his brother… afraid that he'd see the truth.

Itachi was still in a state of mild shock.

 _Was that what I think it was…?_

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

 _No… that's impossible…_

Then he continued towards the house… following his younger sibling.

They both reached the entrance together. Itachi peered inside. It seemed like not another soul had been in here for a long time, other than his otouto.

"When did you move back? I thought they had sealed this place… after that night."

The young Uchiha remained silent for a few moments before replying.

"Yeah… I had it reopened and renovated after my return. This is my home after all…"

 _Our home…_

"Still living on your own?" his brother asked, trying to lighten the sudden gloomy mood.

In reply Sasuke only quirked an eyebrow at him. It almost made Itachi smile.

"Wasn't there a girl who was head over heels for you… what was her name…. yeah… Sakura!"

Sasuke snorted, again saying nothing.

"You know otouto… it's about time you settle down." the older Uchiha smirked.

That was it! Sasuke snapped. He turned around facing his brother and leaned against the doorframe, blocking the way in.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean?" Itachi replied in a sweet voice, causing his anger to bubble up even more.

Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed.

 _Aniki… I swear you're gonna be the death of me!_

"Nothing. Come on in." he pushed away from the door and proceeded to step in.

The next thing he heard made him stop dead on his track.

"What about Naruto-kun?"

Familiar emotions started building up in his heart at the mention of that name.

Guilt. Remorse. Sadness.

But he couldn't feel the one thing that blonde wanted him to feel. He chuckled darkly.

 _How ironic of_ _ **you**_ _to ask me about_ _ **him**_ _…_

He felt a sudden urge to turn around and dump all the truth on the man standing behind him.

 _You should know… you're the one causing this whole mess!_

He wanted to look him in the eye and tell him how deep he'd fallen and how he never wanted to escape… how his nights were haunted by midnight eyes… how he was consumed body and soul into this sinful bliss…

 _I'm so sucked into this that I can't even see anything beyond you…_

The words were at the tip of his tongue.

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

 _I fucking love you!_

He exhaled without realizing that he'd been holding his breath. Then he turned his head to face a confused Uchiha at the doorstep.

"It's none of your business. Just come inside and get on with the cooking." He looked ahead and strode off.

Uchiha Itachi stood there for several moments… thinking about the raven's odd reactions.

 _Why did he suddenly become so defensive? Did I strike a nerve somehow…?_

He'd also noticed Sasuke's reaction at the mention of Uzumaki's name.

 _Could it be… he's finally fallen in love with the blonde?_

Itachi felt a sharp pang in his heart. His breathing accelerated.

 _No no no… I should be happy if he's finally found someone._

He stood up straight and composed his expression.

 _Yes. If he's happy… I will be happy too…_

With that thought he walked inside the house, following Sasuke to the kitchen.

Unknown to them, their intruder also entered the house… still observing them from a distance.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting idly waiting for lunch. He peeked from the corner of his eye and saw his brother moving around the kitchen gracefully. Sensing his eyes on himself, Itachi turned around and smiled at his younger brother, who in turn averted his eyes quickly.

 _Why am I acting so childish around him? I'm not some immature teen anymore. I need to focus and handle things more sensibly._

The sound of plates and glasses broke his thoughts. He looked up to see that Itachi had already arranged the plates and was now bringing the dishes from the kitchen. He stood up to help his brother. Together they arranged everything in perfect order, and then took their places.

It felt like a dream. How long had it been since he'd shared a meal with someone? There was no one alive in his family, and he carried out all his missions alone. And yet here he was… sitting with his brother and having lunch together. His lips curved upward involuntarily. Yes, after a long time… he felt truly happy.

"Aniki…"

Itachi stopped eating and looked up.

"Thank you for the meal."

One simple sentence… a simple gratitude… but Itachi felt all the emotions hidden behind those plain words. He gave his brother a genuine smile, one that took the younger's breath away.

"Sasuke…"

The softness in Itachi's voice melted his bones.

"Hmm…"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have pried in your personal affairs."

Sasuke looked down. "I'm the one who overreacted…" he mumbled.

He looked up to see his brother smiling again.

"Let's forget about it and enjoy the food, shall we otouto?"

He said nothing in reply as they both continued to eat. The silence was peaceful, but his heart was restless the whole time. Finally, when they were finished with the food and Itachi was about to get up, he spoke.

"Naruto is in love with me."

The older male was startled by the direct statement, but only for a moment. He looked intently at Sasuke, waiting for him to speak further. But he was taken aback by the intense gaze he received from the raven. It was almost as if Sasuke was testing him, waiting to see his reaction.

"I'm not surprised." He replied and almost missed the trace of sadness that disappeared from his brother's face as soon as it had appeared.

Sasuke looked away, unsure what to say next.

"And you feel the same way?" Itachi's question took him by surprise. He whirled his head and caught the look of desperation in the elder's eyes just for a split second.

He thought about how he should reply. He could just tell him truth and be done with it. But…

 _I won't let you become a fallen angel._

He hadn't forgotten the promise he made to himself.

On the other hand, if he lied to him saying that he did have feelings for the blonde… Itachi would surely know.

 _I've never been a good liar anyway…_

He decided to stick with the truth.

"No, I don't."

They both felt like a giant weight was lifted from their chest, each for his own reason, and completely oblivious to the other's.

"Do you have someone else in mind?"

"…yes." his lips curved slightly upward.

"… and?"

"And what?"

"Who is it dear brother?"

Itachi braced himself for the harsh truth… the countdown had begun… his heart was about to be broken. But the raven was silent. When he turned to look at him, he was met with that intense gaze again. It was like his eyes were telling everything his mouth couldn't form. Itachi was mesmerized.

"Why are you telling me this Sasuke?"

The raven felt his breath hitch. What was he going to say in reply?

 _I'm telling you because I want you to know that I love you and only you and no one else._

Yeah… like he could say something like that!

"I just wanted to let you know. That's all."

Something didn't quite fit. Itachi was sure of it. His brother wasn't the kind of person just let out personal information like that. So what made him do it?

 _All these signs… could it really be…_

He heart was racing.

 _I shouldn't get my hopes high… but… if there's even the slightest possibility…_

He closed his eyes. His decision was made.

 _I will wait for you… as I always have. And I will accept whatever fate has in store for us._

* * *

Not so far from them, another heart was shattering. Uzumaki Naruto sunk to the floor and bit his arm to stop himself from making any sound as tears rolled down his eyes.

" _No, I don't."_

Three words. He didn't know three little words could shake his whole world upside down like this. To be honest, he already knew the raven didn't reciprocate his feelings. But to hear him say it so bluntly… it was worse than anything he'd ever felt before. He just wanted to get up and run away.

 _It hurts to even look at him now…_

But he remembered his promise. He needed to stay… and observe from a distance. He needed to watch as the one person he ever truly wanted was being snatched away from him.

After all… he was a Shinobi.

~.~.~

" _I need you to do something for me."_

" _Anything… I'll do anything you say!"_

" _Alright, listen. Here's what I want you to do… after Itachi is reanimated, I will leave them in privacy and seal the place for security. You need to get inside the complex before the sealing. Then, I want you to keep your distance and observe them."_

" _What?! But that's breaching their privacy!"_

" _I know. But I can't be reckless here. I'm already taking a risk by allowing Sasuke to use the jutsu. If anything should go wrong, I want someone I trust to be there to handle it."_

"…"

" _Naruto…"_

" _What are you afraid will happen?"_

"… _See it from his point of view. He's going to get the person most precious to him. When the time comes to say goodbye… do you think it will be easy for him? Tell me Naruto. If you were in his place, wouldn't you do anything you can to stop the person from leaving?"_

" _But he's promised…"_

" _Yes, and I do trust him. But even a Shinobi cannot escape the human temptation sometimes. I'm sure he has every intention of keeping his promise. But I can't risk it all only on his words."_

" _There's something else you're not telling me."_

"…"

" _Sensei… if you want me to handle this, I need to know everything."_

" _Alright. I'll tell you, although I hope the situation never comes to this."_

" _What is it?"_

" _You and I both know how he's been living since Itachi died. Itachi's will is the only thing that keeps him going."_

" _Yeah. So…?"_

" _Let's assume he manages to keep his promise and lets Itachi go. What will happen after that? He might just lose his will to live and try to end his own life."_

" _Y-You're kidding, right?!"_

" _No Naruto. This is why I need you to keep close watch. Make sure nothing goes wrong. Protect him from himself. Only you can do that."_

 _~.~.~_

Yes. He needed to stay. He needed to protect the person he cared the most about.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah! Emotions are just waiting to surface... ;)

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Some questions answered, some memories revisited... and a slip up!

* * *

"Otouto…"

They were taking a stroll through the forest, enjoying each other's company, when Itachi called out to him. Sasuke turned to look at his brother.

"There's something I wanted to ask."

"What is it aniki?"

"…"

"Aniki…?"

"Why did you bring me back?"

 _Uh-oh!_

This was a question he was dreading to face all day. He knew Itachi would be asking it at some point and he also knew he couldn't get away with an excuse.

"Before that, I want to know something from you as well." He tried to change the topic.

"Very well."

"You lost your left eyesight when you'd used Izanami against Kabuto."

"Yes. Using the Izanami causes the eye to go blind and lose its light forever."

"Then how come both your eyes are fully functioning now?"

Itachi stopped for a moment. "Yes… you're right…"

"Yeah… not that I'm complaining nii-san", the raven added quickly. "But I'm curious."

"Hmm… I'm not entirely sure. But my guess is that this jutsu that you cast to bring me back, it's on a different level from any other jutsu. Not only did it grant me flesh and blood, but it also restored all my abilities."

"I see..."

 _So that's why it was so well hidden by Orochimaru. Even though it was a failed experiment, the extent of this jutsu is beyond imaginable! It's a good thing Kakashi destroyed the scroll._

"What were you doing with such a dangerous jutsu Sasuke! It's too risky. You have to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Don't worry nii-san", Sasuke assured him. "I only used it this once. And Kakashi's already destroyed the scroll that contained it. So, everything's under control."

"Is that so…? That's good." Itachi exhaled. "Now then little brother, my turn. Why did you bring me back?"

Well, so much for changing topic. Sasuke had no way of dodging the question anymore. He had to answer now.

"I have my reasons." He said while looking at the ground intently. He knew this wasn't a fair answer. But what other choice did he have?

"Sasuke… if there is something you need my help with-"

"No, it's not like that." He cut his brother off. Looking into his eyes… he saw confusion… and uncertainty. "I… needed this."

He sat down under a tree and saw his brother do the same.

"Needed what?"

Sasuke looked at him with piercing eyes.

 _You!_

"To see you once more…" he choked out the next words… "One last time…"

He looked down at his hands. They were trembling.

 _Please stop… don't ask me anymore…_

Itachi studied his younger brother with keen eyes. There was still so much confusion… so many questions unanswered. But looking at Sasuke, he knew the other was feeling distraught… and that wasn't something he wanted to do. He'd been lucky enough to be granted any time with his most precious person, no matter what the reason was. He definitely wasn't going to waste it talking about stuffs that caused the other any discomfort.

 _It doesn't matter… I'll be gone within a few hours anyway…_

Sasuke was startled when his brother suddenly got up. He looked up anxiously… searching his face to see if his words had upset the other somehow. But Itachi was smiling.

"Let's get going. It's going to be dark soon."

The raven got up as well… still worried about offending the older. "Nii-san…"

"Hmm…"

"Are you… angry with me?"

He earned a poke on the forehead as a reply and heard his brother chuckle lightly. And damn! That sound made every inch of his skin tingle with delight.

"I could never be angry with you otouto…"

His heartbeat quickened. Such innocent words… yet they were able to turn his mind into a jumble. He tried his best to calm his heart and became a little wary when he saw Itachi's expression turn serious.

"I will ask just one more question Sasuke. And I want an honest answer."

"Alright…" he gulped.

"This ephemeral reanimation jutsu… I know it must require a sacrifice."

 _Not that question!_ Sasuke screamed inwardly.

"I'm sure no human sacrifice had to be done, otherwise Kakashi wouldn't have approved." He continued. "Then… what kind of sacrifice did it require?"

He saw his younger brother hesitate.

"I want the truth Sasuke." He reminded him.

 _What do I tell him?! If… if he knows about my left eye… he's gonna be… I don't even know how he's gonna react! But he surely won't be happy…_

"I will tell you the truth. But before that, you must know one thing. This was my decision… and even though it may seem unreasonable and selfish… it is a decision I will never regret."

Itachi remained silent for a while. "Alright…"

Sasuke looked directly in his eyes. "I have sacrificed my left Sharingan." … _He doesn't know I possessed the Rinnegan. It's better if I keep it that way._

The older Uchiha gasped… his eyes wide. But he said nothing.

 _Why would you do it Sasuke…?_

He kept staring at the man in front of him… surprise leaving his eyes and being replaced with sadness.

 _I tried so hard to keep you safe…_

He saw Sasuke walk up to him. The younger man reached out his hand and touched his cheek. He leaned into the touch.

 _Have I failed again…?_

Sasuke saw the panicked expression on his brother's face. He felt miserable for dumping the truth on him like that. But there was no other way.

"Aniki…" he murmured in a soft voice. Itachi closed his eyes. He looked so vulnerable… so fragile… and Sasuke hated seeing him like this.

"It's not that bad you know…" he started again. "I still have Sharingan in my right eye."

When Itachi made no move to reply or protest, he spoke again.

"Do you remember aniki… how you used to say I was more precious to you than anything else in the whole world…?" his lips twitched into a smile as he thought of old memories. "Well… the same goes for me too." Using his fingers he coaxed the older to look into his eyes.

"To me… you are worth sacrificing everything in the world."

A sharp intake of breath… and the usually impassive Uchiha Itachi slumped against his younger brother… too worn out emotionally to form any more coherent thoughts. Sasuke held him firmly, and sat back down… gently stroking the older male's hair in an attempt to soothe him.

It was a perfect scenario. Two lonely souls on the face of earth… seeking salvation in each other… filling each other's emptiness… uniting and completing an unsung duet.

Sometimes the purest tunes were the most sinful ones.

After sitting like that for quite a while, the brothers finally managed to get up. Itachi had already regained his composure. He looked at Sasuke with those unbelievably mystifying eyes… eyes where one could happily get lost…

"Perception should be given more importance than preconception", he started in a quiet tone. "Even so… it's our perspective that defines us. Everyone can be justified in their own sense of reality. I won't say I support what you did. But you are a grown man now. I'm sure you know what you're doing. And that's why…" he inhaled. "… I'm going to respect your decision."

The relief that flashed on the raven's eyes reminded him how much his opinion still meant to the other… and it delighted him to the very core.

And then… something unexpected happened. He cupped the younger's face in both of his hands and leaned closer. Sasuke stared at him… his breath quickening. After it felt like an eternity… he felt the elder's lips against his temple. But soon Itachi pulled away.

"Alright then… let's go." He let a genuine smile grace his lips as he started walking and motioned Sasuke to follow.

Not to mention, the younger Uchiha followed him without hesitation… a small smile tugging on his lips.

* * *

Twilight. The loneliest part of a day.

Uzumaki Naruto watched from within the shadows as the one he claimed to be in love with walked back into the house with his brother. His own heart ripped into shreds… causing his inner world to succumb into darkness… much like the twilight.

* * *

"Nii-san…"

"Yes otouto…"

They spoke softly… as if trying not to disturb the peaceful tranquility surrounding them. After the walk in the forest, they had retreated back to the house and were currently in Sasuke's room after dinner. Itachi looked around. It wasn't much different from how it used to be. The walls were painted white. There was a bed in the middle of the room along the side of a wall. Two bedside tables were on either side of the bed and a small wardrobe was placed on another corner of the room. Because of such small amount of furniture, the room looked quite spacious. And there were large windows all over… flooding the room with moonlight.

It was the emblem of peace… like there was a soothing aura all over the room. But what captured his eyes the most were the photographs on the bedside tables. The one on his left had two photos… one of Team 7 and another of his family… with their parents and both of them. But the one on his right had only one photo, and it was this photo that made him take a sharp breath, his heart racing like a maniac!

 _He was sleeping peacefully with baby Sasuke carefully secured in his arms. His arms were holding the younger close, their legs entangled together. Sasuke had a smile on that angelic face of his which was tucked underneath the elder's chin._

The photo brought a smile to his face. It had been one of those days when Sasuke had sneaked out of his room to sleep with him. Their mother had found them sleeping like that in the morning and had been tempted to take a picture because in her words… it was "too cute". The fact that Sasuke still held on to it filled his heart with warmth and for once, he was happy that his mother had taken this picture.

Sasuke noticed the smile on his brother's face and the serenity in his eyes.

 _So gorgeous…_

"Do you remember the day mom and dad were away and we decided to sleep outside?" he asked.

Itachi's eyes took a knowing look. Of course he remembered. It was one of his most cherished memories. Their parents had gone to their grandmother's house and he'd spent all the day with his baby brother… training with him and cooking for him. And that night, they had slept outside on the porch… side by side… under the brightest moon he'd ever seen.

 _It was the day I felt true happiness…_

"Yes… I do."

Sasuke said nothing more as he walked up to him and held out his hand. Itachi stared at him for a while… unsure. But the encouraging smile he received from the younger prompted him to take the hand. And he was led across the room… to that very same porch where his memory had been lingering just a while ago. He breathed in. The air smelled fresh… like mint… or cinnamon. The entire place was glowing with a soft bluish light… and he realized it was full moon. He looked up to see the moon, but his eyes stopped at the sight of his brother. Sasuke was facing up… with his eyes closed and a gentle smile on his lips. The moonlight made his pale skin glow… like an angel. And Itachi stood there… awestruck.

 _The angel turns to stare at me with those ebony eyes that are now gleaming in the moonlight… looking more alive and enchanting than ever before… and I'm hypnotized by their intense gaze._

" _Beautiful…" I whisper unconsciously. The angel smiles. My angel._

 _I must be in heaven._

Did Itachi just call him beautiful…?

Sasuke was sure he heard something… but it just seemed too good to be true. He decided to let it slide for now and led his brother to the small bed placed at the corner. They both sat down side by side. Itachi noticed how the placement of the bed allowed the one occupying it to enjoy full view of the open sky. Moonlight washed over the entire porch… giving it a dreamlike appearance. His mind felt at peace.

Beside him… the younger Uchiha drank in the sight of his older brother… with hopeless longing burning in his eyes…

 _Gorgeous._

 _That is the only word I can come up with right now._

 _I notice the way you move around the bed… trying to find a comfortable place… and finally settle down beside me. We sit in silence… resting our back against the headboard and stretching our legs on the soft surface. I look in front of us… where our feet rest beside each other's… my legs just slightly longer than yours._

 _My eyes trail upward… savoring every inch of you… only stopping here and there to admire the flawless perfection. I run my gaze along the long and slender neck… watching the Adam's apple move as you gulp. It takes every bit of my self control to stop myself from gripping your neck and biting the flesh._

 _Instead I force my eyes to move upward. They end up settling on your face. I waste no time to marvel at the beauty exposed in front of me. Your soft porcelain skin… giving an ethereal glow… your dreamy eyes… pulling me into them like smoldering blackholes… You seem too good to be true…_

 _And then… my eyes fall on your lips. Those smooth and supple lips… inviting me with all their sinful glory. I find myself wondering if they feel as soft as they look. I want to taste them… will they taste as good as in my dreams… or better? I can feel your gaze on me as I study those pliable organs. And suddenly… without warning… they part slightly… a pink tongue darts out for a split second and licks the lips I so badly want to savor right now. I am transfixed. On that very moment, all my rationality snaps shut… and my body starts moving on its own._

 _My gaze locks with yours as my hand reached out and takes hold of your cheek. My face inches closer… until I find your breath ghosting over my face. Still, your eyes betray no emotion. I know it's a bad idea… but my mind is in no condition to process that thought right now. So I let my body act on instinct. I find myself angling my head slightly… breathing in your scent… then descend upon the lips I've starved for so long._

 _Shiver runs through my body the moment our lips meet. I hold your jaw pulling you closer… and you don't seem to protest. I press my lips to yours again and again… molding them along the shape of yours. Your breath tickles my skin… turning me on more and more every second. I run my tongue along your lower lip… tasting you… savoring you. Yet… you remain motionless. That's when my rationality starts kicking in. I look into your eyes… they are wide with disbelief. It makes me cringe. I realize what I'm doing… the truth knocking me hard. And I back away immediately._

 _I forced myself… on you!_

 _I want to turn around and get out of here… but I can't seem to look away from your gaze…_

 _And so I sit there… ashamed and terrified… unable to move…_

 _I've broken my promise… I've dragged you to my hell…_

 _I have…_

"… _defiled…m-my angel…"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Oops! Things are heating up! ;)

How will Itachi react to this? We can guess already! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** In the next few chapters including this one, I'm gonna alternate POVs, because I really wanna explore both their emotions. Hope you guys will enjoy!

So, for this chapter -

1st Part = Itachi POV  
2nd Part = Sasuke POV  
3rd Part = Normal POV  
4th Part = Sasuke POV

* * *

 _As soon as your lips touch mine… my body freezes. I look at you with disbelief… too bewildered by your action._

 _Is this a dream?_

 _Then I feel your tongue trace my bottom lip… and the feeling is so real… I realize it's truly happening._

 _You. Are. Kissing. Me._

 _My younger brother… my object of affection… my sinful obsession._

 _I feel the need to kiss you back… and just when I'm about to do that… I feel you pulling back. I watch you with confusion. Your face looks horrorstruck… pain and shame evident in those eyes. I feel my chest tighten._

 _Are you regretting this otouto…?_

 _Then… I hear your voice… lower than a whisper…_

"… _defiled…m-my angel…"_

 _And it all becomes clear to me._

 _We are not much different… are we little brother? Both of us…_

 _Bound by a cursed fate…_

 _Consumed by a forbidden love…_

 _After all this time… we still share the same pain._

" _I've… d-defiled…" you speak again, your voice almost too low to hear. "…cut your… wings…"_

 _You don't know the illicit thoughts invading my mind otouto… otherwise you wouldn't be saying these. How can you defile me… when I'm already rotten to the very core? How can you cut off my wings… when I've shed them off long ago?_

 _I'm a fallen angel Sasuke… your fallen angel._

 _I scoot closer to you. You seem to notice my movement and get ready to leave. But I hold your wrist… preventing you from getting up. You look at me and I can see all the emotions playing in them…_

 _Fear._

 _Shame._

 _Confusion._

 _Uncertainty._

 _I see them all… undeniably vivid in those scorching dark orbs. You are too vulnerable right now to hide anything…_

 _I take no time to pull you closer. You are still too shocked to put up any kind of resistance. Once you are close enough for me to feel your breath… I gently put my free hand on your chest… over your heart. It's frantic! I take your hand and put it over my heart. I want you to know that it's beating as crazily as yours. Your eyes widen at the sudden realization. The look in your eyes right now… it drives me over the edge… my heart swelling with all the emotions I've kept locked up until now. I use my free hand to grasp your neck… my other hand still holding your wrist._

… _and I crush our lips together!_

 _I move my lips fervently against yours… but your body is still frozen from the shock. So I slow down. I caress your skin… nuzzling the hair on your nape… and you seem to relax a little. I take your bottom lip between mine and gently suck on it… soothing you… calming you. My hand releases your wrist to intertwine my fingers with yours while the other hand trails down your back with feather light touches. You lean into my touch and I can't help but smile. I release your bottom lip… and you let out a soft whimper. We look into each other's eyes… our emotions mirroring each other._

" _Aniki…" your voice is low… dripping with raw passion._

 _And that breaks my fortitude. I need to claim you… make you mine… right now!_

 _One hand snakes around your waist… crushing your body against mine… while the other grips your hair… knotting my fingers in them. I tug them a little and notice you close your eyes and bite your lip._

" _Sasuke…" I call your name tenderly. "Look at me…"_

 _And you comply. Black meets black… both blazing with passion. I take my time to admire the sight in front of me. Your eyes are half lidded and clouded with forbidden emotions… you lips swollen from the last kiss… your clothes disheveled. As I pull your hair a little more… your back arches in the most beautiful way… exposing more of that milky white skin on your neck. Your lips quiver… waiting to be taken… waiting for me…_

 _Who am I to deny them…?_

* * *

 _My body is on fire!_

 _Everywhere you touch… you leave a trail of burning sensation… and I love it! I'm still not sure why you're acting this way… but right now… I don't care. I've waited too long for this… for you… and now that you're finally touching me… in the most sinful way… I can't help being a little more selfish._

 _My back arches as you yank my head backward… the pain and the pleasure turns me on even more… I invite you to take me… to devour my lips with yours…_

 _And you do exactly that._

 _Lips against lips… skin against skin… with only our clothes separating us. I inhale your scent… earthly and fresh… and I get addicted instantly. Your lips are soft and smooth as they move skillfully against mine. I sense your hesitance. You are waiting for my consent. I want to tell you to keep going… but I'm reluctant to disconnect my lips from yours. So I slide my hand from your chest to your neck… and untie your hair. I watch as the silky strands cascade down like black waterfall. I bury my fingers in them and pull you closer._

 _You take the hint and finally let yourself loose. The kiss becomes more urgent as your lips try to consume mine. I don't hold back. You suck on my lips… but it's so much different from the previous one. This time… you're claiming me… dominating me… and I'm enjoying every bit of it. You bite my lower lip… take it between your teeth and tug on it. I gasp. Then you release it and kiss me again. I feel your hands nudging me gently and stare up at you questioningly. You stop kissing and put your forehead against mine._

" _Trust me otouto…"_

 _I smile. Don't you know already…? You're the one I trust the most… even more than myself. And so… I let you take over completely. You gently push me down on the bed… I take you with me… not wanting to separate from your warmth. Your body hovers over mine as you plant butterfly kisses everywhere… my forehead… my eyes… my nose… my cheeks… then you look at me again. The look in your eyes… I've never seen so many emotions displaying in someone's eyes before. I'm captivated. You look at me with those piercing charcoal eyes… and I feel naked to the very core._

 _You lower your head once more… this time trailing kisses from my jaw to my ear… then you stop. Your ragged breath sends shivers down my spine… and then in the softest tone… you utter something that freezes my brain._

" _You have no idea… how long I've been in love with you…"_

* * *

"You have no idea… how long I've been in love with you…"

Sasuke stared at his brother… bewildered. What was going on? Was he dreaming again? He closed his eyes and opened again. No… Itachi was still here. He repeated the motion a couple of times.

Itachi chuckled. "It's not a dream…" he whispered… making the younger's eyes widen further.

He understood that Sasuke needed some time to process what just happened. So he pulled himself up and flopped down beside him. He turned to his side and propped up an elbow to support his weight. His other hand reached out to ruffle his brother's hair.

Sasuke was taken aback by the whole situation. Never in his dreams had he thought of something like this. Itachi had just confessed to him! He turned his head and his eyes locked with the elder's. Itachi was looking at him with concern… his lips curved into a slight frown. Sasuke wanted to reach up and kiss those lips again. He closed his eyes. No… right now, he needed to figure out what was going on.

He studied his brother again… and then… it hit him!

 _You've always been the sacrificing one… haven't you nii-san?_

"Aniki…" he called, his voice laced with pain. "Please don't do it…"

Itachi stared at him with confusion… but remained silent.

"Don't…" Sasuke continued. "Don't pretend… just to make me happy…"

The older Uchiha let out a sigh. His eyes softened as a smile graced his face.

"My foolish little brother… have you already forgotten what I told you about pretending?"

" _This time… I won't pretend."_

Sasuke stared in disbelief… too overwhelmed to say anything. Itachi cupped his jaw and stroked his thumb over his cheekbone.

"Say it otouto…" he pleaded. "Say the words I've been longing to hear…"

He opened his mouth… but nothing came out. There was a lump in his throat. His vision started to blur. He felt slender fingers wiping the moistness from his cheeks. That's when he realized he'd started crying. Suddenly he was too tired. He didn't wanna think anymore. His body gave in… and he leaned into the arms of the man he loved with all his heart.

Itachi held him delicately… handling him with such tenderness that melted his heart. All he could do was grasp the elder tighter… seeking his comfort… his love. He felt his brother's fingers trace soothing circles on his back. He hid his face in the crook of the elder's neck… inhaling the scent that only belonged to Itachi. He felt safe. His hand encircled his lover… and he felt the other's hands tighten around him.

He finally looked up to stare into his brother's eyes. They held so much love and affection. He caressed those defined cheeks… traced his thumb along the lips that had claimed him earlier.

"Aniki…" he murmured.

Itachi stared at him… his breath quickening ever so slightly.

"I've loved you… for far too long…"

* * *

 _I feel like a huge burden has been relieved from my shoulders. All those years of suffering in silence… trying to fill the void in my heart and failing…_

 _Now I'm finally where I belong._

 _In your arms._

 _I look at you. Your eyes are fixed on mine. They are not mysterious anymore. They are burning! Burning with a passion so deep… it's melting me inside out. I can't break my gaze… I'm too spellbound. Those dark and dangerous eyes… they're controlling me… taking over my mind… but I don't mind. No… I welcome it. I welcome you._

 _The eyes that have been haunting me until now…_

 _Tonight… I submit to them._

" _Sasuke…" your voice is softer than silk._

"… _Sasuke… Sasuke…" you keep whispering my name in that velvety tone._

 _I take your hand in mine and guide it to my heart… mimicking your earlier action. Your eyes widen at the gesture. I smile._

" _Nii-san…" I breathe out._

 _Everything starts happening in slow motion. I see you moving forward… you gaze lowering to my lips. I can't help but do the same. My eyes observe those pale lips… quivering a little. My heartbeat quickens with anticipation. I clutch your hand which is still on my chest. I know you can sense how my body is reacting to your proximity… because those ravishing lips of yours slowly curve into a smile._

" _Don't be afraid…" you try to soothe me._

" _I'm not…" I whisper back._

 _I'm not afraid._

 _I'm exhilarated!_

 _And then… I feel those perfect lips on mine once more._

 _The kiss starts slowly… unlike the kisses we shared just a while ago. You lightly peck on my lips… connecting and disconnecting… making me writhe with desire. Your hot breath is fanning over my face. I can smell you… the fresh minty fragrance that belongs to you only. I lean in closer, if that's even possible, desperate to feel you more. You stop me halfway… then adjust both of us so that you're on top of me. Your soft black locks fall around us like curtains… isolating us from the rest of the world. The hand that was resting over my chest is now clutching the bed sheet beside my head, supporting your weight. Your other hand finds its way to my cheek, then slips between the pillow and my neck. Your thumb strokes my cheekbone while the other fingers curl around my nape… securing me. You bend down a little to touch the tip of your nose with mine. We breathe into each other. Then you pull away. You hold my gaze… and I don't avert my eyes. This is the moment we both have been waiting for… and we want to savor each and every bit of it._

 _I see you lowering your head… and I raise mine. Our lips meet halfway. We take our time to taste each other… licking… sucking… nibbling. Soft sounds of those sensual kisses reach my ear… earning goose-bumps on my skin. I angle my head a bit so we can kiss more deeply. You tighten your grip on my neck. I can feel your teeth grazing my lower lip and my hand reaches out on its own to entangle in your hair. My fingers knot themselves through those silky strands to pull you closer… our breaths mingling… and right then… you lap your tongue over my lips. I shiver. Your eyes are like burning coal… scarring my soul with their intensity. I'm lost in those eyes… and at the same time… I'm lost in this fiery sensation all over my body. It overwhelms my senses. And I finally give in._

" _Mmhmm…" I close my eyes and let out a moan… barely audible. But the harsh intake of breath tells me you've heard it._

 _Your tongue probes between my lips again, and this time I surrender. I part my lips to invite you in. Instantly, you invade my mouth with your tongue… exploring every corner… eliciting low grunts and soft sighs from me. I draw my tongue out to tangle with yours… the touch making both of us hiss with pleasure. You ravish my mouth relentlessly… and I can't help but cling to you… relishing in all the delicious licks and bites._

 _But I feel the need to taste you as well. So I take action… pushing your tongue back with mine. You take the hint and let me have control. I twirl my tongue around yours and suck on it. You groan… and it sets fire on my skin. I grip you harder to shove my tongue inside your mouth. With an insatiable hunger I savor every inch… and damn! It's a thousand times better than my dreams. Your taste is so unique… sweet and bitter at the same time… I'm hooked right away. You caress my cheek as I continue to assault your mouth… tasting and memorizing every part of it. But soon the need for air becomes urgent and we pull away reluctantly… a thin trail of saliva connecting us._

 _I open my eyes to find your face dangerously close to mine… our lips almost brushing as we practically breathe into each other. I look at you with half-lidded eyes. Your body gives off a nice warmth. It makes me feel safe._

" _I love you Aniki…" I whisper against your lips… and feel them curve upwards into a smile._

 _You raise your head a little… then suddenly… your tongue dashes out and licks my swollen lips._

" _I love you too…"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah! Love is in the air ^_^

By the way, should I let you guys know which part is whose POV like I did in this chap, or will it be more fun if I just let you find it out on your own? Lemme know which you'd prefer!

Thanks for reading! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** They explore each others emotions and Itachi realizes some things about his younger brother. (Sort of like a prelude to the smut)

Alternating POVs:

1st Part = Itachi POV  
2nd Part = Sasuke POV

* * *

 _Submitting to your own desires is considered selfishness. And if that desire is a forbidden fruit, you will be condemned for giving in to the temptation. But isn't that what everyone lives for? To quench the thirst inside us… to tame the wild craving burning inside our hearts…? Then why is it that some desires are considered right… while some are looked down upon? Just because I desire for something that is tagged 'wrong' in the eyes of those who don't understand it… does that make me wrong too?_

 _Do they really have the right to label me?_

" _Incest"… they call it. The worst of all the sinful addictions. They try to mark us… saying we shouldn't feel how we do. Who are they to control our emotions? Because right now… when I have you in my arms… I don't find it disgusting like they tell me to. No… I feel content… like this is the place where we belong. Then why should we deny each other when we know we both desire the forbidden?_

 _So we don't. The rest of the world can go to hell. They can condemn us all they want. Right now… at this very moment… we don't care._

 _I take a look at you. Tousled hair… messy clothes… lust clouded eyes and saliva coated lips… yet you are graceful as always. I run my fingers along your jaw… then lightly brush them over the lips I've claimed not too long ago. You tremble under my touch. My sweet little brother…_

"… _you like it when I control you." I say the rest out loud._

 _Your eyes glint in the dark as the moonlight reflects on them. You know I'm right._

" _Claim me…" you say without any hint of discomfort or nervousness. You almost look proud. "Make me yours."_

 _I watch you silently. You seem displeased with my lack of reaction. And just when you're about to object… I drop down to take your earlobe between my teeth. Your body shivers with lust as I bite on it playfully._

" _You're already mine…" I hiss out. "Don't you know that… my precious little brother?"_

 _When I hear no reply, I raise my head to look at you. The sight that greets me makes me twitch my lips into an amused smirk. Your cheeks are dusted with cherry pink. My younger brother… the cold and uncaring last Uchiha… is blushing like a maiden. You notice the look on my eyes and glare at me. But the rosy cheeks only make it look like an adorable pout. I smile at the fierce and yet endearing person under me… then lower my head once again to kiss those reddened flesh._

" _So adorable…" I whisper in your ear. Your cheeks gain a darker shade._

" _A-Ahh… Nii-sa-ah-an…" you struggle to muffle your moans as I suck on the earlobe to soothe the sting of my bite earlier. Your fingers fumble with my cloak… trying to take it off of me. I chuckle, then help you with it. My cloak is discarded somewhere on the floor when my hand travels up to your neck… unbuttoning yours. You lift your body so I can remove it from underneath. Then it joins mine. Your vest and glove follows soon after._

 _I take a moment to appreciate your features. The navy blue shirt is clinging to your body… revealing every curve. The hem has somehow slid upward during our previous action and the creamy white abdomen is exposed in front of me. I touch the soft pale skin with my fingertips… then circle my thumb around your belly button. You shudder. The only sound that can be heard right now is of our labored breathing._

 _My eyes roam around your body. I notice the missing left hand… the piece of your clothing lying there awkwardly. To everyone else… this may be a sign of imperfection. But not for me. No. For me… this is the symbol of courage… and vigor._

 _Shouldering the burden of own mistakes… and accepting it with honor… not everyone can do that._

 _Little brother… you are way stronger than you know._

 _My eyes travel back to your face. Your eyes are glowing… so many emotions playing in them._

 _Love. Lust. Desperation. Longing. And…_

… _Sadness._

 _Somehow I know my eyes are reflecting the same. We have so little time left… and with every passing second… the moment of farewell draws nearer. This time… for good. I think I understand now why you've brought me back. With so many things unspoken between us… we hadn't truly reached a closure before. But this time… we've stripped our souls bare in front of each other. This time… all the loose ends have finally been tied. I get it now Sasuke. This is your way of saying "thank you for everything"._

 _But you are scared. You don't want to let go of me… yet you know you have to. You don't know if you're strong enough to do that._

 _See otouto… I can still read you like an open book._

 _And then… a thought strikes my head._

* * *

 _I watch as your face becomes expressionless. I know you're deep in thought. About what I wonder. I remember you often making this face right before the Uchiha massacre. But whenever I asked you about it, you looked at me with eyes full of pain and sadness. I just assumed it was because of some painful experience on a mission. I didn't wanna hurt you more… so eventually I stopped asking._

 _When I finally realized the truth… it was already too late._

 _I touch your cheek… my fingers brushing the ivory skin ever so slightly. You close your eyes and press my hand to your face… inhaling my scent. Then you start planting kisses on every knuckle. Your eyes still closed._

" _What's wrong…?" I ask softly._

 _You only sigh in reply. Then open your eyes._

 _After a final kiss on the back of my palm, you release my hand and get up to sit beside me cross-legged. I watch you with confusion. But you are still deeply immersed in thoughts._

 _Why can't I read you nii-san? Will you always be a mystery to me?_

 _Then… as if awakening from slumber… you snap out of your thoughts and smile at me. I stare at you. Why is that smile so sad?_

 _Then I understand._

 _You're afraid of the same thing._

 _We say nothing as we keep gazing into each other. There is no need for words. The truth lies bare in front of us._

 _You ruffle my hair… then motion for me to sit up. I sit facing you. Your hair rests carelessly around your shoulders… a few strands hovering over that handsome face. Moonlight shines on them making them sparkle in the dark. The night wind blows and you run your fingers through the soft strands to keep them from sweeping over your face. My breath quickens as the undeniable beauty unravels before my eyes._

" _Soon I'll be gone otouto…" You finally break the silence._

 _I say nothing. What's the point of saying anything? The truth is harsh… and there is nothing we can do about it._

 _The truth is… you are dead._

 _A sickening feeling spreads in my stomach. I feel like I'm gonna pass out. But strong arms hold me still. I look up to see you eyeing me with concern. I manage a weak smile._

" _I… I'm… fin-"_

 _Before I can finish, you pull me closer… burying my face in your chest. Your body is trembling. I pull myself up and let my legs straddle you as I sit on your lap. We hold each other close… afraid to let go… afraid to be left alone._

 _This is our truth. We are two broken pieces of a puzzle… each incomplete without the other._

" _I want this night to be memorable…" I murmur softly. "I want-"_

" _Sasuke…" you cut me off._

 _I wait for you to go on… still holding you in my arms._

" _What if…" you hesitate before continuing. "… I can give you a whole lifetime… with the two of us together…?"_

 _I hurl back from your embrace and stare at you with disbelief. What are you talking about? You can't be serious!_

" _What… What do you mean?!"_

 _You lower your eyes. When you look up again… I see crimson orbs shining in the dark._

" _I still have my Sharingan."_

 _No… you can't… you don't mean…_

" _I can use the Tsukuyomi on you. You will be able to live the life you've wanted. I won't intensify the jutsu and also prolong the time limit, so your mind should not suffer any damage afterwards."_

 _I was at a loss for words. Are you really considering it?!_

 _I laugh darkly. You raise your eyebrows… not really grasping the situation._

" _And then what?" I ask. Anger boils inside me. "Am I supposed to live another life after that…? A life 'without' you? The 'real' life?" I struggle to keep my voice low. "I know… why don't you kill me afterwards? That will spare me the reality!"_

 _I take deep breaths through my mouth… trying to calm myself. The look of hurt in your eyes… it slices my heart open. You were only doing what you thought was good for me. Why did I yell at you…?_

" _Aniki…" I smile dejectedly. "If an illusion is all I wanted, I would've just created a shadow clone and transformed him into you."_

 _Don't you get it nii-san? It's you who I want… not some fantasy._

 _You look bewildered for a moment. Then my words finally sink in. You avert your eyes and lower your head._

" _Looks like I'm the foolish big brother now…" you chuckle._

 _I place my hand on your jaw and pull your face upward. You return my gaze, this time with coal black eyes._

" _I don't want to wake up tomorrow and think this was all a dream" I begin. "I don't care if we only have a few hours left. I want to be with you every second of those hours. I want us to create a memory in this very moment…"_

 _I take your hand in mine and intertwine our fingers._

" _A memory shared by just the two of us" … a kiss on your fingertips…_

" _A memory that will remind me of your love" … a light caress on your cheek…_

" _A memory that will be branded in my soul till I die" … a kiss on those sinfully sweet lips…_

" _When… When you won't be here…" my voice cracks at the thought, but I force myself to continue. "… it will give me the strength to go on." I pause to take a deep breath. "Please give me this aniki. Give me tonight."_

 _I watch you with desperate eyes._

" _Love me… and let me love you."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoa! Okay, next chapter will be the smut scene we've all been waiting for! And let me tell you, it's gonna be packed with emotions. Intense and delicate. So wait for it! XD

Thanks for reading ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This one's probably gonna be the biggest chapter in this story!

 **WARNING:** Yaoi, Incest, Sexual Content, Lemon

 **Alternate POVs:**

1st Part = Itachi POV  
2nd Part = Sasuke POV

* * *

" _Love me… and let me love you."_

 _My dearest little brother… I'll do anything for you. You know that, right? If this is indeed what you want… if you truly want to drown yourself in this forbidden lust…_

 _I'll drown with you._

 _You and me… me and you… together._

 _I loosen my grip on your back, but you hold me tighter. I smile fondly._

" _It's okay Sasuke…" I rub your back in soothing circular motion. "It's okay…" I whisper again and again. I can feel your tears soaking my shirt. Your body quivers as those beautiful pearl-like droplets continue to fall. I nestle my face on the crook of your neck and inhale deeply… filling my senses with you and you only… all the while caressing your trembling body. Finally you relax a little and release your hold. Your hand slides up my back to rest on my shoulder… your head tilting slightly back to meet my gaze._

 _You look so pure… like the first sunlight that touches the earth. Your eyes shimmering like crystals. I run my fingers through your soft locks… carefully pushing away the bangs that obscure your beautiful face. Your cheeks are stained with tears. I bring my face closer to yours and run my tongue along the wet lines they have left behind… tasting the saltiness._

" ' _Tachii…" you shiver at my touch._

" _Mmmmm…" I hum softly against your skin. Your fingers curl around my shoulder grasping for support. You move your head to clash your lips with mine. I can sense your hunger… your thirst._

" _Don't worry love…" I breathe out between fervent kisses. "… I'm right here."_

 _You nod in response. I smile at the adorable gesture. Then gasp when your tongue lashes out to lick my lips. You take the opportunity to thrust your tongue inside to explore my cavern. I look into your eyes. They're staring back with such intensity… such devotion… it takes my breath away. I keep holding your gaze while I touch your tongue with mine. The wet muscles slide against each other making us both groan in pleasure. Like a hopeless addict I'm drawn to you. Your taste… your scent… your touch. You are like an aphrodisiac… blurring all my senses… driving me insane!_

"… _Sas-nnh…"our breaths mingle together._

"… _mm-Ita-ah-chi…" our hearts beat in sync._

 _We pull away breathing hard. I shower your face with tender kisses. You sigh in contentment. I lick your earlobe… my breath fanning over your neck. Your hand slips from my shoulder to clutch my arm. You tilt your head to the side… exposing more of your skin._

" _A-nh-niki…" you manage to say._

" _Wh-What is… it… otou…to?" my voice comes out rough and husky._

 _You bring your hand to the back of my head… knotting your fingers in my hair. Then guide me to the deliciously creamy skin on your neck._

" _Mark me…" you whisper breathlessly. "Mark me yours…"_

 _As soon as the words leave your lips, I start kissing your neck. I run my tongue over the ivory skin… tasting every bit of it. Then move to suck on the junction between your neck and shoulder. I bite on the sensitive flesh… hard enough to leave a mark. Your body writhes with pleasure as I keep sucking and nipping along your collarbone. Bright red love bites adorn your creamy white skin… creating a beautiful contrast. When I'm done abusing the skin, I gently lick the wounds._

" _Mine…" I breathe against your neck. "You're mine Sasuke…"_

" _Y-Yes nii-san…" your voice trembles. "I'm all yours…"_

" _Nii-san loves you so much…" I whisper in your ear before claiming your lips again. You melt in the kiss. Your grip on my hair tightens as you pull me closer. I tilt my head to deepen the kiss. One hand cradles your face while the other slides under your shirt. You shiver as you feel my hand sliding upward… feeling the taut muscles on your abdomen. You let go of my hair and lift my shirt up just enough to slip your hand inside. I can feel your fingers caressing my bare back. My fingers brush against your right nipple accidentally… causing it to harden. You dig your nails in my skin and let out a ragged sigh._

" _Aahhnnn…"_

 _The tingling pain in my back along with your trembling voice is more than enough to heighten my ecstasy. I take the hardened nub between my index and middle finger and tug on it gently. Then I circle my thumb around the abused flesh… occasionally rubbing against it. You arch your body against mine… your mouth hanging open and gasping for breath as the guilty pleasure consumes you. You look like a magnificent angel soaring up to touch the sky. I watch in awe. My fingers move to the other side to inflict the same torture to your left nipple. Your face becomes distorted with the mix of pain and pleasure. The face you're making now… those half-lidded eyes… the shaky breaths… those kiss-swollen lips… I'm too mesmerized to look away. Your neck is straining from leaning back… blatantly displaying my crimson claims. And I know no one has ever seen this side of you._

 _No one but me._

 _And I yearn for more. I want to see all the exquisiteness that you have to offer. I want to treasure it all. Like a starving crow I stare at you… waiting to feast my eyes._

 _As if having the same thoughts, you lower your hand to the hem of my shirt and shyly tug on it. Your eyes gaze softly into mine… asking for permission. I kiss your temple and nod slowly. You start pulling the shirt over my head. I raise my hands to help you undress me. Once the shirt is off, you throw it aside and stare at me. I can feel your eyes wandering around my body… with the look of admiration… and hunger._

" _Like what you see little brother?" I whisper._

 _You run your fingers over my chest… feeling every inch of my exposed skin. I roll my head back and sigh in content. It feels so good… so satisfying… to finally have you this close to me._

" _Very much…" you whisper back._

 _I proceed to remove my necklace, but your hand stops me. I stare at you, confused._

" _Don't…" you breathe against my skin, then kiss the silver ring where it touches my neck._

 _I watch with hazy eyes as you lower your head and slowly lick along my shoulder blade to my collarbone and down my chest. My breath hitches when your tongue runs over my right nipple. You adjust your position on my lap so your mouth can have easy access to my chest… then cover my nipple with your lips._

" _Aaahh… S'uke…" I inhale sharply as I feel your lips and tongue around the sensitive nub… sucking and licking at the same time. You twist my left nipple between your fingers before switching places with your mouth to give the same treatment to the other. I run my fingers through your jet black strands… all the while panting heavily. You plant sweet kisses all over me… caressing my body like it's something sacred and divine._

" _Nii-san… nii-san…" you keep chanting in low whispers… as if raising your voice would break the spell. I put my fingers under your chin and lift your face until our eyes are at the same level. Then claim those luscious lips once again. You close your eyes and moan in the kiss and the vibration runs through both of us. You snake your arm around my neck to bring our bodies closer. My fingers find the front of your shirt and begin fumbling with the buttons. Once I manage to open all of them, I give one last lick to your lips and pull away. You remove your hand from my shoulder and grip the sheets behind you to support your weight as you lean back… gracing me with a view. I drink in the sight in front of me… your shirt open and hanging loosely over your shoulders… rewarding me with a nice display of your body. You lean back a little more… and the shirt falls off your shoulders completely. My eyes are fixated on you… taking in every detail of the unconcealed comeliness in front of me. And I realize my breathing has quickened._

 _I hold you with care and gently lower you onto the bed. Then I straddle your legs. Looking down… I catch you gazing at me with affectionate eyes. I smile._

" _So beautiful…" you blush hearing my words._

 _Your pale skin is bathed in moonlight… beads of sweat decorating the flesh like shining jewels. You seem almost otherworldly. I take your hand in mine and kiss the fingertips. Then I take the digits in my mouth one by one… sucking and coating them with my saliva. You let out a soft whimper. When all the fingers are soaked, you run them over my chest… leaving wet trails behind. Then… slowly but surely… your fingers brush over my already hard member… causing me to gasp sharply._

" _Touch me aniki…" you speak in a soft tone. "Touch me more…"_

 _I lower myself and rest my forehead against yours. The process causes our clothed erections to grind against each other… making both of us moan in ecstasy._

" _Close your eyes for me…" I let out a sigh. You comply without hesitation._

 _Gently… as if handling a porcelain doll… I kiss those beautiful eyelids… the tip of your nose… and those scarlet cheeks. You exhale with a sound of comfort. Your hand plays with my hair… softly stroking… encouraging me to continue. I pull back slightly and turn to my right. I observe your left hand… my eyes fixated on where it was blown off._

" _You're beautiful…" I murmur quietly before leaning down to kiss the place. I can feel you stiffen as your eyes snap open. But I hold you tenderly in my arms and whisper sweet nothings in your ear._

" _It's okay…" … "You're so brave…" … "So good…" … "I'm proud of you…"_

 _Gentle whispers and calming caresses… trembling bodies and raw emotions… all tangled together in a mess…_

… _that's us._

 _I hold you close and slowly rock you in my arms… still mouthing words of encouragement against your skin. You push me back slightly to look into my eyes._

" _Aniki…"_

" _Otouto…"_

 _Exchanging words becomes irrelevant, because those shining dark orbs are speaking louder than words ever can._

 _Relief. Satisfaction. Gratitude. It's all there in those eyes._

 _You smile at me and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The purity… the innocence… the honesty… my heart feels like it's going to melt. Suddenly you pull me down and crash our lips together. I hum, satisfied, and let you violate my mouth as you please. My hands roam all over your body… touching and caressing everywhere they can reach. Once we pull away from the fervent kiss, I start giving attention to your nipples. One by one I take them between my teeth and run my tongue over the top. You squirm under my heated ministration. I go further down… kissing your abdomen until I reach your belly button. A ragged sigh escapes your lips as I plunge my tongue into the small hole. Your fingers curl around the waistband of my pants and tug them down slightly. I look up to see the burning passion in your eyes._

" _Nii-san…" your voice sends jolts of pleasure shooting through my body. "Let me make you feel good…"_

 _I breathe through my mouth… then stand on my knees so you can tug my pants down further along with my boxers. Cool air touches my exposed member, causing me to shiver, and it's not just because of the chill. You wrap your fingers around my shaft… your hand is warm despite the cold weather. You push yourself up on the bed so your upper body rests against the headboard. Then start moving your hand up and down. I close my eyes… letting the sensation engulf my mind._

" _Sasuke…mmmm… feels good…"_

 _Pre-cum is oozing out from the slit on top. You collect the liquid in your fingers and smear it across my length… picking up the motion. Soft squelching sound fills the silence… our harsh breaths add with it. I bring my left hand up to caress your cheek, while my other hand wraps around yours. Together we pump my swollen member… fast… faster… faster. I can feel myself reaching the climax. Just a little more…_

" _I'm… a-almost… Sasuk-Ah!"_

 _I open my eyes just as the orgasm hits me. Our eyes lock… and I let you see me fall apart in ecstasy._

 _Watch little brother…_

 _Watch what you do to me. Watch how you make me lose it._

 _As I come down from my high, I see a look of satisfaction on your face. You smile gently, then unwrap your fingers from my length to bring them to your face. I watch with lust filled eyes as you lick the cum coated digits one by one. Once you're done cleaning your fingers, I lean forward to press my lips against yours. I can taste myself in your mouth. Soon the kiss gets sloppy and messy… and in the middle of all this, I lower my hands and pull your zipper down. I palm the erect length through your boxers. You pull away from the kiss to moan my name._

"… _I-Itachiii…"_

 _You grip the hem of your pants and struggle to take them off. I use my unoccupied hand to still your movements… and at the same time let my lips slide along your cheeks to your ear._

" _Sshhh…" I coo in your ear. "Relax Sasuke… Nii-san will take care of you…"_

 _You calm down right away. Your hand falls on the side as you let me take complete control over you. I curl my fingers around the waistband of your boxers and pull it down with your pants in one swift motion. You hiss through your teeth the moment your erection breaks free from the confinement. We both kick off our pants and boxers… not caring where they land. Then… our eyes meet. Finally we see each other… naked in both body and soul._

' _I love you', we mouth the words at the same time._

 _My hands slide up and down your thighs… drawing a sigh from you. I lower my head to the hardened length and lash out my tongue to lick the tip. I can feel your eyes following my every movement. Then… without a warning… I take all of you in my mouth. You grit your teeth and let out a guttural moan. Your fingers bury themselves in my hair. As I continue to suck you off… I feel your hand tugging my roots. I concentrate on your reactions… memorizing every gasp, every whimper… noticing every time the tugging becomes a little too sharp… I take them all in. These moments… these memories… they belong to me now. No one can ever take them away._

 _Shaky breaths and needy moans break through the quiet of the night as I keep sending bundles of pleasure shattering through your body. Your hand guides me up and down your cock… I can feel it throbbing violently inside my mouth. You are close. I press your thighs further apart and bury my face between your legs… sucking fervently. You let go of my hair and grip my shoulder instead. I look up just in time to see you lose yourself in the shameful pleasure._

"… _unngh… Anikiiii… a-ahh!"_

 _You look so captivating… it's better than anything my imagination could ever come up with. Few more shudders run through your body as you ride out the orgasm. I swallow repeatedly… your sweet taste filling my mouth. Then I give your cock one last suck to clean up any remaining cum. When I raise my head… I see you staring at me. Your eyes look glassy and sparkling in pure bliss. I sit up and move forward to touch our foreheads together… both of us breathing heavily._

" _You're doing so well…" I murmur. "Does aniki make you feel good?"_

" _Y-Yes…" you stutter._

 _I kiss you once again before looking into your eyes for confirmation. Before I go any further, I need to be sure that you want this too._

" _Sasuke…" I whisper softly. You hear the concern in my voice and smile reassuringly. Then bring my left hand to your lips. You close your eyes and lick between the fingers. A shudder runs through my spine._

" _A-Are you sure…?" I try talking while suppressing the moans threatening to escape my throat. "We c-can… stop if you want…" My voice sounds unconvincing even to me._

 _You open your eyes and suddenly I'm taken aback by the sheer confidence in them. One by one my fingers slip inside your mouth. I feel your tongue lapping around them… coating them with your saliva. Then you take them out and guide them to your entrance… all the while not breaking eye contact._

" _Itachi…" my name rolls off your lips. "I'm yours… both body and soul." You push my index finger inside. "Mark me here… spoil me… defile me!"_

 _I need no more affirmation. All my hesitation is gone. Yes little brother. I will defile you… make your soul as filthy as mine. I will taint you with this sinful love that we share._

 _Just for tonight._

 _I kiss your temple and lower you down on the bed. Your hand releases mine to rest against my cheek. With my free hand I bend your left leg at the knee, then start moving the finger that you've already pushed inside. You squeeze your eyes shut at the intrusion. I slow down my movement and bend lower to rain kisses all over you._

" _It's okay… it's okay…" I keep whispering against your skin._

 _Gradually… you loosen up. Your hand falls on your side to grip the sheets. I speed up just a little… to test your reaction. And I'm rewarded with a face twisted in pleasure._

" _Sasuke…" I breathe out. "Tell me if it hurts…"_

"… _ore… niki…"_

 _Hearing your indistinct words, I hesitate for a moment. Am I causing you pain somehow? Should I stop? You sense my dilemma immediately and try to make your words more comprehensible this time._

"… _more… aniki…"_

 _I smirk. "As you wish little brother…"_

 _One more finger finds its way to join the first. I wait for you to adjust to the added pressure, then start thrusting them in and out while moving them around your inside. And then… my fingers brush over something… and you gasp loudly with your eyes wide open._

" _A-Anikiii…"_

" _Yes otouto… I know…"_

 _I continue to abuse the bundle of nerves that keeps sending waves of pleasure through your body. I add a third finger and you don't even notice… too lost in it to feel any discomfort. My eyes roam all over you. Your body slick with sweat despite the cold weather… your back arched upward… your lips parted and quivering… I revel in the sight and the fact that I'm the cause of this sight makes my heart beat even faster. And right at that moment… those unbelievably captivating eyes of yours lock with mine._

" _Sto...p…" you whimper. "N-No more…"_

 _Concern takes over my feeling of lust and I delicately pull my fingers out of you … trying not to hurt you in any way._

" _Is everything alright Sasuke…?" I ask, worried. "Did I hurt you?"_

 _You smile, then raise your head to kiss me. I kiss back, unsure._

" _You worry too much nii-san", you shake your head, still smiling. Your lips find their way to my ear. I hear you sigh… your breath sends tingling sensations all over my skin._

" _I want you…" you whisper. "… in me."_

 _I let out a groan and tilt my head back to capture your lips in a searing kiss. We lower ourselves until your head hits the pillow. Your hand grips my neck to deepen the kiss and in the process our bare chests, now coated with sweat, slide against each other… the contact making us shiver in delight. We grind our bodies together, desperate to feel the other's skin. My cock is leaking again; the thrill, the excitement, the intensity driving me over the edge._

 _I love you Sasuke. With every fiber of my being… I love you._

 _I feel slender fingers wrapping around my swollen member. Then… something else glides against it… and it feels so damn good! Looking down I see your hand stroking both our shafts together. I watch as our fluids get mixed into one. Then I reach down to collect some of that liquid on my index finger to rub it against your entrance. We moan huskily as we prepare each other._

" _Otouto…" I voice breathlessly after enduring the sweet torment for a while. "I c-can't wait anymore…"_

 _You look up at me with eyes full of satisfaction and contentment. I smile fondly before aligning our bodies so the tip of my length prods your little hole. I lower my body to hold you in my arms as I start to push in slowly. Your body stiffens with the pain and I feel your nails digging in my flesh. I kiss your lips, down your throat, your neck, your shoulders… every inch of your skin gets lathered with soft kisses. And it works. Your body starts to relax little by little. Soon enough I feel your legs around my waist… holding me captive and urging me to continue. But I take my time with you. Pushing in bit by bit… pausing with every sign of discomfort… then picking up the pace again._

 _You groan. I sigh. You whimper. I grunt._

 _And finally… when I'm fully inside you… we both moan each other's name in unison._

 _It feels so good… so complete._

 _So right._

 _Fate had chosen to tear us apart… to taint our hands with each other's blood…_

 _Tonight… we change the course of fate. We challenge destiny to split us… as we become one… body and soul. We laugh at its miserable failure. It can rip our hearts out… take our lives away… but it can never separate us. The red string has bonded our souls for eternity. We have been absorbed in each other's flesh. You live within me as I live within you._

 _You and me… me and you… together._

* * *

" _Ah… Itaachii…" I gasp as I feel your length filling me up. You rest your head in the crook of my neck. The cold metal of your necklace feels good against my heated skin. Your left arm is lying over my torso and I see the ANBU tattoo glowing in the moonlight. I lower my face slightly to place a kiss upon it. Then raise my hand to stroke your hair. I turn to your side… nuzzling my nose in the soft strands. Your scent… it soothes my aching soul. But right now I want to look at you… into those beautifully mesmerizing eyes. Right now I want to be hypnotized by them._

" _Itachi…"_

 _You turn to the side to face me and our noses brush against each other. Your eyes… they stare at me with such intensity. It makes me feel worshipped. I move my hand from your hair to rest on your cheek._

" _Thank you for being my first."_

 _I keep my eyes locked with yours, not wanting to miss any reaction. So I see it all. I see how your features change just slightly. I notice all the tiniest details… how you look so incredibly happy and sad at the same time… how your eyes sparkle while your lips form a small frown. And as soon as the next words fall from your lips, I understand exactly how you feel._

" _Thank you… for being my first too…" you whisper with a soft smile._

 _Happy and sad. Happy because we get to have the honor of being the first ones to make love to each other. Sad… because that's not how it should be… because that's not normal. Me, a 28 years old man. And you, dead for years. We feel sad because once again we realize how unfair our lives have been… and imagine how it should have been so different._

 _We touch our foreheads together… breathing in each other's scent. This moment… it feels so right. And I realize something. Even if it's abnormal, even though this isn't how things are supposed to happen… I'm glad to have this chance. To be with you._

" _Aniki…" I brush my thumb along your cheekbone._

" _Hmmm…"_

" _You can move now…" I murmur._

 _Something sparks in your eyes and I feel myself drowning in a fierce kiss. Your hands grab my waist and you start moving in and out of me. You start with a slow pace… building up the pleasure… and soon I feel your tip rubbing against my prostate in an agonizingly slow motion. I push up to you desperately. I need more aniki. Give me more._

" _I love you…" you whisper with every thrust._

" _N-Nii-san…" I whimper while tightening my legs around you._

 _You immediately catch my tone and speed up. I grip you harder as my prostate gets hit repeatedly… shameless moans erupting from my throat. We don't take our eyes off each other as we continue to make love. I need to see you. I need to make sure it's not just a dream. And the look on your eyes tells me you want the same._

" _I-I'm close…" I shudder._

" _Together… Otouto…" you breathe harshly._

 _I can feel you everywhere. I feel the intimacy burning my skin… the passion scarring my rotten soul… engulfing my mind with overwhelming pleasure. It coils inside my stomach and moves lower and lower until…_

" _Itachiii…" "S-Sasuke…"_

 _Our bodies convulse with the sheer intensity of our orgasms. I feel your seeds flooding my insides while mine splatter over our chests. We hold onto each other until the trembling subsides… panting heavily. You pull out of me slowly… and then your body collapses on mine. Our skins feel wet and sticky with sweat and cum, but we don't mind. Not at all. Instead, you roll over to my side and secure your arms around me. It feels so blissful… with my face pressed against your chest… and your fingers running up and down my back. I snuggle closer… seeking more contact. You hum with satisfaction and place a chaste kiss on my temple. We say no words. It's just you… and me… and this peaceful silence._

 _This is our sanctuary. This is our paradise._

* * *

 **A/N:** This story's all about how long-suppressed emotions inside the brothers finally come to surface. So I felt that the lemon shouldn't be all hot n sexy. Instead, it should be filled with intensity and insecurities... comfort and reassurances. And that's what I attempted to do.

Hopefully I succeeded :P

Thanks for reading. Please Review! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Back to Normal POV

Also, for those who are wondering... no, I haven't forgotten about Naruto XP  
He'll be back in the story soon!

* * *

They came out of the shower tangled in each other's arms, their bodies clothed only from waist below. Their hair was still wet, water dripping down their shoulders and chests… the droplets mingling with one another and making wet trails over their naked flesh. Itachi held Sasuke close. Not kissing, not fondling. Just holding onto him, caressing the smooth skin, feeling the blood pulse through his veins.

To make sure this wasn't just his imagination.

They had been lying together on the porch for almost half an hour before Itachi offered to take a bath together, which Sasuke had happily obliged. The bath had been calm and soothing, unlike their love-making which was full of raw passion. They'd washed each other with tenderness neither knew they possessed. They felt vulnerable… with their hearts bared in front of the other… and their bodies displaying the proof of their sinful emotions. All they wanted, all they needed right now, was the comfort that only the other could provide.

"Sasuke, you renovated the whole place, right?" Itachi asked while drying his brother's hair with a dark blue towel.

"Yes." Sasuke replied, his eyes closed, while enjoying his brother's treatment. "But I didn't change anything. I wanted to remember this place exactly how it used to be. So, I just recreated our old home."

 _Our home… that sounds so warm…_

They were in Sasuke's room again, with the younger sitting on the edge of the bed and the older standing between his legs and soaking up the towel with any excess water remaining on his brother's body.

"So…" Itachi's voice dropped an octave. "My room…"

"Is the same as you used to keep it", Sasuke opened his eyes and finished the sentence. He studied his brother's face. Itachi was looking… nervous?

"Would you like to check it out, nii-san?"

Itachi looked dubious for a moment. Then he lowered his head and brushed the tip of their noses together.

"Yes", he breathed. "I would very much like to."

And so the brothers made their way to the older Uchiha's room. They stopped in front of the closed door and Sasuke went ahead to put his hand on the door knob, ready to slide it open. But his hand was trembling. He closed his eyes and was glad for once that Itachi couldn't see his face right now.

So many times he'd thought of this moment! Imagining scenario after scenario and playing them in his head over and over. And now… _he_ really was here… about to go into the room Sasuke treated almost like a shrine. Had their feelings not been mutual, he wouldn't have had any sort of expectations. But now… anxiety was clawing in his stomach. Would Itachi be able to understand? Would he see what Sasuke was trying to convey without words…?

"Sasuke…"

The deep voice snapped him from his thoughts and he composed himself before sliding the door open. He went inside first and switched on the lights. Then turned around to smile at his older brother.

"Welcome home, nii-san…" his voice quivered slightly. He'd always imagined welcoming his brother into this room, and to be able to do it for real just felt so _good_!

Itachi noticed the slightly unusual uptightness in his brother's behavior and the strange welcome. Sasuke hadn't welcomed him when he'd stepped through the main entrance just before lunch. So why now all of a sudden? With amusement and curiosity he took a step inside the room and looked around. Sasuke had indeed returned the room to its original state. Everything was just where it used to be, not a thing out of place. His bed was neatly made, soft white sheets gracing the surface. Pens and papers were carefully organized on the bedside table, just the way he liked. Every corner of the room was proof that someone was taking a lot of time to keep it in the best state. There wasn't even a speck of dust anywhere. The room was practically sparkling. And somehow it seemed kind of odd.

"You sure clean up a lot", he smiled. But when he looked at Sasuke, he saw a hint of nervousness in those eyes.

"Only this room…" Sasuke replied almost inaudibly.

And he understood what he found odd. This room was _too_ clean, unlike the other rooms. Even Sasuke's room had thin layers of dust over unused furniture. And now that he thought about it, the furniture in all the other rooms was covered in sheets to keep them from getting dirty. But this room… it was like someone was investing a lot of their time in taking care of it.

Wait…!

He looked at Sasuke again, studying his body language.

 _What are you trying to tell me little brother…?_

Then he noticed the new addition. Just beside the papers, on the edge of the bedside table, was a picture frame. He walked over to the bed and took the frame in his hands. It was the same picture of them Sasuke had in his room. He smiled fondly, then turned his face to look at his brother.

"Here too?" he asked lightly. Not that he minded having his favorite photo in his room.

"Y-Yeah…" Sasuke was looking down. "… helps me sleep."

 _Nii-san… don't you understand yet?_

Itachi stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You mean…"

"I sleep in this room." Sasuke replied, this time with confidence. But his eyes still looked like they longed for something… for some kind of affirmation.

And then it hit him. Why this room was better treated, why Sasuke slept in here… it all became clear to him. He closed his eyes and allowed the memories to rush through his mind.

 _Sasuke playing in this room._

 _Sasuke waiting in this room for him to come back from a mission._

 _Sasuke sleeping with him after a nightmare._

 _Sasuke cuddling with him on a stormy night._

 _Sasuke._

 _Sasuke._

 _Sasuke._

He understood what his precious little brother was trying to say with his action. This was the place where most of their memories lingered. This room… it connected them together. And Sasuke wanted to show him how much he cared for that bond. Treating his room like a sanctuary… it was Sasuke's way of telling him how much he treasured their moments together… how desperately he was clinging onto them.

Overwhelmed with the sudden realization, he rushed to his baby brother and wrapped his arms around the slim body, holding him from behind. He felt Sasuke tremble and tightened his grip. His head was buried on the younger's neck as he inhaled his brother's fragrance.

"I was lonely without you too…" he replied to the unspoken words.

Sasuke's body relaxed in his embrace. But Itachi didn't let go. Instead he held him tighter. Sasuke brought his hand up to stoke his brother's hair… still damp from the shower. The coldness of the silver necklace pressed against his back, making his skin tingle.

"I've always kept this room ready for you…" he murmured in a low voice. "… saving my sanity by clinging onto the hope that someday you would come back to me. And when you did, you'd see that I was waiting for you… in _our home_ …"

Itachi sucked in a breath. So that's why Sasuke had said _"Welcome home"_. To tell the truth, he also cherished all their wonderful moments shared in here… and that's why he'd felt nervous to come in this room at the beginning. He was worried that the past might overpower the future. He was already dead, but Sasuke… Sasuke still had a life ahead of him. But seeing him right now… he realized that by now his little brother had lost his will to go on. He was alive only by holding onto their past. And knowing Sasuke… he might spend the rest of his life stuck in this cobweb of memories. Never moving on… never letting go.

It pained him. This wasn't the kind of life his precious otouto deserved.

 _If only I could give you all the happiness in the world…_

"I wish you didn't have to go nii-san…" he heard his brother whisper. His heart clenched with pain.

"Sasuke…"

The younger Uchiha turned around to face his brother. There was something in his eyes… an unfathomable emotion… something in between yearning and anguish. Itachi felt helpless. He so desperately wanted to replace those emotions with joy and fulfillment, but he knew it wasn't his place to do so.

The night would be over soon. And he would become nothing but a memory.

They sat beside the floor length window, with Itachi resting his back against the wall and Sasuke in his arms. The younger had his back against the older's chest as he covered both of them with a blanket to keep their bodies warm in the chilly weather. Together they gazed at the night sky. The sky which was usually full of stars at this hour. But not tonight. Tonight the moon was shining so bright… it obscured all the stars. It was full moon after all. And staring up at the dimly glowing nothingness, it reminded Sasuke of his own life.

If he were the night sky, Itachi would be the moon. Soft and tender… yet outshining everything else. But his life was like an endless night of the new moon. Because no matter how many stars tried to illuminate the sky on a new moon, it still remained dark… as if mourning the absence of the moon.

He turned his body to the side and raised his head, and his eyes locked with his lover's. It was dark as they'd turned off the lights. Silvery blue moonlight soaked through the windows… lighting up the room just enough for them to see each other. And when his breath caught just by looking into those smoldering yet gentle eyes, Sasuke once again realized how deeply in love he was.

"I wish I could ask you to take me with you…" he whispered. "Living feels like a curse without you by my side."

Itachi stared into the mystique eyes that were radiating sincerity and loneliness, and cupped his brother's cheek with one hand, thumb slowly caressing the smooth skin.

"I _am_ by your side otouto…" he crooned softly, not averting his eyes. "And I always will be." He paused for a moment, then looked up at the moon. "Death may have ended my life, but it can never break the bond we share."

"I know. But tomorrow… when you…"

"Sasuke…" Itachi leaned down to press their lips together. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a chaste peck. A comfort. A reassurance. "Look…" he motioned the younger to look ahead.

Sasuke stared in front of him, confused. Then he heard his brother's voice again.

"Look at us…"

And he saw it. Their reflection… in the mirror on the opposite wall. He saw as his brother slowly let the blanket fall from their bodies. He saw how his body was molded against the other's, like it was meant to be. He saw how those hands wrapped themselves around his naked waist. He saw it all. He felt it all. When those fingers traced the hickies on his shoulders and collarbone. When those sinful lips whispered sweet nothings in his ear. When his angel stared at their reflection and smiled.

"Remember this moment Sasuke…" the gentle voice resonated against his skin. "Remember _us_."

"I will…" He tried so hard not to make it sound like his voice was broken, like he was in pain. "I will…" He wanted to be strong, he really did. But it was just too hard. "I will."

And then they were kissing fervently… as if sealing a promise. Sasuke tilted his head up while Itachi bent down; their hands finding themselves in each other's hair. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity before they had to pull away. And as they looked at each other while gasping for air, they knew it was a promise neither would ever break.

Sasuke didn't know how long they kept sitting there like that. Was it minutes or hours? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was feeling more peaceful than he'd felt in years. He leaned back against Itachi, resting his hand over the other's on his stomach. And he felt a calm numbness taking over his senses. All those sleepless nights were finally taking their toll on him. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the drowsiness. He couldn't sleep, not now. And of course, his brother noticed.

"You've been staying awake at night, haven't you?" his voice carried a faint hint of accusation.

"… No."

"Sasuke…"

"Fine. I couldn't sleep." He grumbled. Why was it that he still couldn't tell his brother even the simplest lies?

"How long…?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I haven't had a sound sleep in years." Then he saw his brother's expression and quickly added, "But the sleeplessness has only been for the past two or three days. Probably just stress."

Itachi kept looking at him, with eyes full of something akin to sadness… or maybe it was regret, he couldn't really tell. His eyes were getting really heavy and it was taking every ounce of his concentration just to keep them open. He stifled a yawn.

"How are you feeling?"

"Peaceful. More than ever." It was an honest reply.

"Come… I'll help you sleep…"

"No!" His voice came out louder than he'd intended.

Itachi stared at him with confusion. "What's wrong otouto…?" he asked softly.

Sasuke looked down. "Not now aniki, please…" his voice was low. "I don't wanna miss these last moments with you. I can't miss the chance to say goodbye."

"There's no need for goodbyes Sasuke…" Itachi hugged him closer. "Because our bond is never going to cease. It's not bounded by anything. Not time, not life, not even death. And as long as we have our bond, I'll never be away from you."

 _Saying goodbye marks the end of something. But I'm not ready to say goodbye to you… I never will be._

"But when I wake up tomorrow, what if it just feels like a dream…?" Sasuke's voice was laced with panic. "How will I know it was all true? How will I believe…?"

"You will know." Itachi shushed his panic with soothing caresses. "It won't be a dream. I promise you."

"D-Don't go…"

"Ssshh… it's okay little brother… I got you…" he held Sasuke close and rocked their bodies slowly. "It's okay… I'm right here…"

"Ani…ki…" the raven could feel his consciousness slipping away. He tried to fight it. But his overstressed body and mind had finally found solace, and refused to let it go. The last thing he felt was his brother's lips against his temple and his soft yet rich voice… whispering two words again and again…

" _Remember us…"_

* * *

Itachi held onto Sasuke silently until he was sound asleep. Then he got up and carried his brother's unconscious body to the bed. He laid him down gently, then brought the blanket from near the window to pull it over the sleeping male. He sat down next to Sasuke, observing his little brother's sleeping form, taking in every little detail… because this was his very last chance. He knew it. And he was afraid. He was just as afraid and desperate as his otouto was. But he had to put on a strong face… for the sake of Sasuke. He couldn't break down; he had to protect his little brother. But now that Sasuke was asleep, the urge to break down became unbearably strong. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, breathing harshly.

 _No. Not yet._

He opened his eyes and lightly ruffled his brother's soft hair, careful not to disturb his sleep. Then bent down to steal an innocent kiss. And when he raised his head, he saw Sasuke's lips curve upward just a little. Or maybe he imagined it. He didn't know.

He rose from the bed and went to Sasuke's room to pick up their clothes. After he was fully dressed and his hair was tied into a ponytail, he folded his brother's clothes and placed them neatly on the bed. He looked around again, watching and memorizing every corner of the room… _Sasuke's room_. And then he was back to his own room again. Sasuke hadn't moved an inch from where he'd laid him. With his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted and his features softened… he reminded Itachi of their childhood. The purity and the innocence… his brother still had them deep inside. He smiled. But somehow it looked like he wanted to cry.

He took a pen and a piece of paper from the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. He took a look at his brother's sleeping form, heaved a sigh, then started writing.

 _One last thing left to do…_

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I know... so much sadness :(

What does Itachi mean by 'one last thing'? We'll see in next chap!

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Alright, grab your tissue box guys! T.T

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto supported his weight against the outer wall of the Uchiha residence, as violent shudders continued to shake his whole frame. He was just beside the front door. But he hadn't gone inside the house this time, because that would've meant breaching too much privacy. Or perhaps, he couldn't go… because he'd heard every noise he wasn't supposed to. The night was quiet, and the merciless wind had made him listen to the sounds that shouldn't be exposed to a third person. He wanted to run. He wanted to hide. But his body was frozen. All his senses had mingled together, ignoring the constant begging of his mind to get away. It rooted his feet to the ground, forcing him to unwillingly become a part of a secret that wasn't meant for him.

He regretted it.

He wanted to scream. But he couldn't. Because right now he was a shinobi on a mission. A mission to protect the man he loved. And there was no way he could let his own selfishness mess that up.

His knees gave in. Slowly, his back slid down the wall and he flopped on the ground, hugging his knees close and hiding his face in between them. He tried his best to muffle the sobs. Yet the tears kept flowing.

 _Why does it hurt so much Sasuke…? I want to be happy for you, I really do. But it just hurts so fucking much!_

He didn't know how long he sat like that. His eyes had become red. His sleeves were wet and sticky with tears and snot. His body felt numb. And then, he felt a familiar chakra approaching the front door. The person stood right beside him, eyeing him silently. And he didn't have to look up to know who it was. He chuckled with no trace of humor.

"Looks like I failed to keep my promise…" He raised his head and turned around to face the man standing next to him. "Isn't that right… Itachi?"

Uchiha Itachi leaned against the doorframe and looked up, observing the sky. Naruto got up from the ground and brushed off the dirt clinging to his clothes.

"So…" He spoke again. "How long have you known I'm here?"

"Not long." Itachi said with his eyes still gazing upward. "You masked your chakra very well. I suppose you lost control for moment just a while ago. That's when I picked up."

"Huh… I see."

"Kakashi sent you, didn't he?"

Naruto didn't reply. Instead he observed the Uchiha. There seemed to be something vaguely different about his appearance. And suddenly he noticed it. The necklace he always wore seemed to be missing.

 _Did he take it off?... Whatever! Not like it matters anyway…_

"Well, I suppose it makes sense." Itachi turned to look at the blonde. "I'm glad you're here Naruto-kun."

His lips turned upward into one of those mysterious smiles, and Naruto wondered what the Uchiha meant by those words.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor…?"

"Yes. But before that, I want to thank you… for taking care of him, for being there for him when no one else did. And I want you to know that you didn't fail to keep your promise."

"Didn't fail, huh…?" This time he laughed louder, and it was full of all the pain and guilt he'd been carrying inside him. "He looked dead! Dead! Living his life like each day was a torture… And I couldn't do anything! I was… I was so helpless…" his voice trailed off.

"…"

"And look at him now. That look on his face when he saw you today, it was like he suddenly remembered he was alive. I've never seen him look so… _content_."

Naruto eyed the older Uchiha with hopeless despair. "It's you. It's always been you who saved him." His eyes were tearing up again. "I couldn't even take care of him. I couldn't keep my promise."

"That's where you're wrong…" Itachi spoke softly. "You did keep your promise. You were always taking care of him… even before you made me that promise. It's because of you that he's living a righteous life now. You're the one who brought him back."

"That sure is how it sounds like. But we both know the truth Itachi." The blonde's voice had reduced to whispers. "Everything he did… everything he does… it's all for you. You are his purpose. That bastard… he lives solely for you!"

"As I lived for him…" Itachi smiled, sadness evident in his eyes. "But I'm the past Naruto-kun… A past that's holding him back."

"A past that's keeping him alive!"

"Even so… he deserves to have a better life. Wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto remained silent.

"Memories can give you strength, but they shouldn't become your only means to live on. They entrap you within the past, never letting you escape." Itachi stared at the horizon, but his eyes seemed to be looking at something else. "I don't want to become a trap for him."

"You want to become his strength…"

"I suppose you could say that's my wishful thinking…" the Uchiha directed his eyes back to the blonde. "Naruto-kun, my brother has turned his back on the present. He lets his eyes wander around the past, but refuses to look ahead. He needs someone… who will guide him. Who will show him that there's still so much life has to offer."

"What if he refuses to let go?"

Itachi chuckled. "He'll never let go."

"But then-"

"That's why I said I have a favor to ask of you." He looked ahead. "I know this is selfish of me, but I must do this… for him."

"What is it…?" Naruto asked, his voice quivering.

"Don't give up on him…" Itachi lowered himself and sat on the floor, resting his head against the door. "It's gonna be hard Naruto-kun. You cannot erase his past; neither can you make him forget it. He wants to be chained to his memories." His voice was pained. "Had I been in his place, I suppose I'd want the same. He'll never let go of me, like I never let go of him."

"This is crazy! You love him, he loves you. It's you who should be with him, not me!"

"I wish… I wish more than anything that I could." He sighed, and Naruto saw as his fingers gripped the edge of the doorframe. "To be able to share a life with him… I wish I was that fortunate."

"Sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize. Fate had chosen this for us. There wasn't anything we could do."

"There must be some way-"

"No…" he whispered. "We cannot change what's already been written."

"… This is so unfair!"

"Naruto-kun… I'm requesting you. Don't give up on my brother. I have no right to ask this of you, but still… I know you're the only one who can cast away the shadow that looms over him. So please… save him. Help him carry my memories with pride. Bring light in his world of endless darkness."

Naruto watched him with amazement. After all this time, even though their feelings were mutual, Itachi was still giving up everything for his brother's best interest. And he finally understood… why Sasuke would never let go of him… why he'd always choose Itachi over everything and everyone. After all, a bond was only as strong as the persons sharing it.

He kneeled in front of the Uchiha. "Is this truly what you want?"

"What I truly want… is for him to be happy. That's all."

"Then I give you my word."

Itachi felt like a huge burden was relieved from his chest. He took a deep breath. "Thank you… Naruto-kun."

He looked at the horizon. The sky was slowly lighting up. "I must go to him." he spoke again. "It's almost dawn…"

Naruto understood what he meant. It was time for the Uchiha to leave. This time, for good. They both stood up from the ground, ready to go their separate ways. Then he saw the other reach his pocket and take out a folded piece of paper.

"I have one last thing to ask." He motioned the blonde to take the paper. "Give it to him when he wakes up."

"When he wakes up…?" Azure eyes widened. "Wait… he's asleep?!"

"Yes…"

The blonde was speechless for a second. "You're not gonna wake him up, are you?"

"Vivid memories are better than fading ones…" and with that Uchiha Itachi turned on his heel to go back inside.

"Itachi…?" Naruto called after him.

"… Yes?"

"I would never have given up on him, even if you hadn't asked me to."

Itachi turned his head back to look at the blonde, and smiled.

"I know…"

* * *

 _Sasuke…_

He stared at the sleeping angel, peacefully lying on his bed. He was transfixed, unable to take his eyes off the other. Because he knew, this was going to the last memory he could take with him. The very last moments with his beloved. He moved closer until his feet carried him to the edge of the bed. Then he knelt down in front of his brother's sleeping figure. Sunlight was seeping through the windows and the soft glow of the first ray reflected on their faces, giving their usually pale skin a beautiful gold-like aura. Right at this moment, they truly looked like two wingless angels shunned from heaven.

~.~.~.~.~

" _Don't go nii-san…"_

" _You know I have to, otouto. This is an important mission that nii-san must go on."_

" _B-but it's dangerous! What if nii-san doesn't come back?"_

"… "

" _Won't you come back…?"_

"… _I-I'll come back Sasuke."_

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise."_

~.~.~.~.~

 _This is it little brother. There won't be any more coming back._

He could feel the white light illuminating his body. It was only a matter of time now. He moved forward and took his brother's hand in his own. He lowered his head to kiss the back of the hand, then pressed it to his cheek, feeling the warmth. And finally… he let go of his resolve. For the first time since his reincarnation, Uchiha Itachi started to cry. Pearl like drops of tears trickled down his chin and vanished into thin air. He could feel it. The call of afterlife. There was nothing that could keep him in the mortal world anymore. Nothing that could let him stay with his brother for just one more moment. And he hated it. He hated how cruel reality was. He hated how unreasonable life was. But there wasn't a single thing he could do about it, other than accept his fate.

 _It's time for you to make your own path now…_

His eyes traced the shape of his brother's face… the defined cheekbones, the sharp nose, the thin lips, the creamy white flesh, the ebony curls… he memorized every single detail. His whole body had become transparent now. But he didn't pay attention. He kept his eyes fixed on only one person… and silently asked for his forgiveness.

 _I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm sorry for not letting you share my last moments. But… I don't want you to remember me like this. No. I want you to remember me the way you saw us in that mirror last night. I want that to be your last memory of me. Not this… not some helpless soul fading away into nothingness…_

He could feel it as his body started to dissolve into oblivion. He grasped the hand tighter, and bent down just slightly to rest his head on his brother's chest. Yes, he could hear the heartbeat. The heart that belonged to him, the heart that he'd vowed to protect. The rhythmic sound was so soothing… so comforting to his soul. He stayed like that… with his eyes set on the other's face and his head on his chest… and with their hands intertwined together.

"I love you Sasuke… I love you so much…"

He kept chanting until his voice faded away. He kept watching until his eyes withered away. He kept holding onto his brother… until his body slowly turned into ashes and drifted away with the wind.

And Uchiha Itachi disappeared from the face of earth, his soul travelling towards the spirit world… once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N:** I started crying while writing this chapter :(

There will probably be two more chapters, and then I'll be done! Feels kinda sad...

Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Summary:** Waking up to a nightmare... or maybe not.

 **To Mikuqueen:** Thanks a lot for the suggestion in your last review. It made me think twice about this chapter. Hope you'll like it XD

* * *

Soft chirping of birds. Light breeze caressing his hair. Rays of the morning sun warming his body.

What was missing? He was lying on the same bed he slept on every night. Everything was exactly the same as it always was. Then why did it feel like something wasn't right? Like there should have been something else, or maybe… _someone_ else. And then… he remembered. His eyes fluttered open. The blanket fell from his naked torso as he pushed himself to sit up on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes searching the room frantically. No. There was no sign of him. Everything was normal. Not a single reminder of last night being a reality.

"Itachi…" he whispered.

No reply.

"Itachi…!" he shouted.

No reply.

Was he going mad? Had all this truly been a dream? No! The feeling was way too real to be a dream. He could still feel the other's breath against his skin; he could still hear that soft voice calling out his name. But even if it all were true, he knew it was too late. His brother was long gone. And he couldn't even be with him in those last moments.

" _There's no need for goodbyes Sasuke. Because our bond is never going to cease."_

No need for goodbyes. That's what his brother had told him. And he truly wanted to believe those words. He wanted to believe that they'd never be separated. That their bond was strong enough to withstand anything. Every moment of the past night was so vivid in his memories, so clear before his eyes. But how could he be sure his mind hadn't made all of that up?!

"YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED IT WON'T BE LIKE A DREAM!"

His body jerked with the violent screams that left his lips. He gripped his hair, his eyes wide like saucers. It felt like someone was crushing all his bones one by one. He could feel the excruciating pain, but there was no wound. Not on the outside anyway. But inside, he'd started to bleed. Like someone was slicing through every inch of his skin in agonizingly slow motion. Like all his limbs were being torn apart. He gasped for air, the oxygen supplied by his lungs not nearly enough. The room was bright with sunlight, but all he could see was darkness. He felt devastated. He wanted to destroy everything.

He wanted to die.

"How am I going to believe aniki…? How am-"

He stopped mid sentence as he suddenly realized there was something around his neck. He felt the coldness of metal on his skin. His body began to tremble as he slowly brought his hand up to touch it.

Silver rings.

His eyes widened. Could it really be what he thought it was? He needed to confirm. But he was afraid to face the truth. What if it wasn't _that thing_? His hopes were soaring up no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. And he was afraid that those hopes were gonna be crushed.

Slowly, cautiously… he let his feet touch the floor, then pulled himself up. He gripped the edge of the bedside table and tried to calm his nerves. The trembling was becoming uncontrollable. One step after another, his feet dragged him in front of the mirror. But he was still afraid to look. His breathing had quickened. He knew he had to do it. So with one long intake of breath, he looked up at the mirror.

And he saw it.

Around his neck was the necklace with three silver rings, the necklace his brother always wore. He touched it again with his fingertips, caressing the metal chain and the fading kiss marks on his skin. His vision was getting blurry. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall, and remembered the previous night.

" _Sasuke…"_

" _I'm so proud of you…"_

" _You have no idea… how long I've been in love with you…"_

" _Say it otouto. Say the words I've been longing to hear…"_

" _You're already mine. Don't you know that… my precious little brother?"_

" _I was lonely without you too…"_

" _Death may have ended my life, but it can never break the bond we share."_

" _Remember us…"_

He remembered every single detail, every word, every moan, and every breath.

" _It won't be a dream. I promise you."_

His lips curved upward ever so slightly. His brother had kept his word.

"It wasn't a dream…" he whispered.

 _Thank you, nii-san._

* * *

While he was absorbed in his own thoughts, he failed to notice the familiar pair of cerulean eyes that were watching him intently. Naruto had been watching him sleep, silently admiring the man from a distance. He'd never seen such a peaceful look on Sasuke's face. And the fact that he'd never be able to make him look like that felt like a knife cutting through his heart. The truth was… no matter how much he loved the other; it would always seem pale compared to the bond shared by the Uchiha brothers.

Life plays cruel jokes on everyone.

Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly woke from his slumber, and anxiously waited to see his reaction. He was almost tempted to follow Kakashi's orders and restrain the raven when he'd started screaming aggressively. But to his surprise, Sasuke had calmed down. And now he saw why. It was _that_ necklace.

 _So this was your gift to him._

He considered his options. He could stay and watch over the raven for a little longer, or he could wait outside until Kakashi came to undo the sealing jutsu. Either way, he wouldn't be able to leave this area anytime soon. Then he remembered the piece of paper Itachi had given him.

" _Give it to him when he wakes up."_

That's right. He had to deliver it to Sasuke. But facing the raven wasn't really something he was looking forward to right now. The wound in his heart was still raw. And facing Sasuke would only cut in deeper. He heaved a sigh.

 _Well, I gotta do what I gotta do!_

He made up his mind, and slowly released his chakra, letting the other be aware of his presence. He could literally see the moment Sasuke sensed someone else's presence. His nostrils flared, his mouth parted slightly, his body crouched into an attacking position. And when he looked at the blonde's direction, Naruto saw the blood red shining in that right eye.

 _So it is true! He really did lose his Rinnegan._

When Sasuke finally saw his intruder, he became speechless for a moment. Of all people, Uzumaki Naruto was the last person he'd expected to see. Yet here he was, right before his eyes. He used his sharingan to make sure it wasn't a transformation jutsu. Then let himself relax. It really was Naruto. Not even a shadow clone, the real Naruto. He deactivated the sharingan.

"What are you doing here?"

Why was he here? Did he know? Had Kakashi told him everything? Yeah, that must be it. That would also explain why he'd wished him luck just after he got the Hokage's approval. But if he was here…

"Sasuke, please don't be mad."

He broke his train of thoughts as he watched the blonde walk towards him. His eyes held confidence and strength, but there was also a shade of pain… making those eyes seem bluer than usual. Sasuke felt guilty. It was certain that the blonde had been here the whole time. Which meant he also knew what had happened the previous night. Sasuke knew it wasn't his fault, but still he couldn't stop the guilt from spreading inside his heart like a plague. Because of him, his best friend was suffering. Because of him, he had been forced to endure as the person he loved became one with someone else. He stared at the blonde, desperately searching for a way to ease his pain and finding none. So he did what he could do. He walked over to the bed and motioned Naruto to follow him as he made himself comfortable on the snow white sheets. The blonde was definitely here to tell him something. The least he could do was hear him out.

"How long have you been here Naruto?" he asked, softly this time.

The hyperactive ninja, who was surprisingly calm now, slowly made his way to the bed and sat down not very far from the Uchiha. He kept his eyes down. It was still too much to look him in the eye.

"Since yesterday… right after the jutsu had been cast."

Sasuke gasped. So he _was_ right. Naruto was here all this time. It must have been Kakashi. He must have been the one to send him.

"So, you know everything…"

"Yes."

"But why?!" he shouted, unable to check his frustration.

"The Hokage sent me. To make sure nothing goes wrong."

"What do you mean? What's there to go wrong?"

Naruto smiled. "There isn't anything. Your brother made sure of it."

"My b-brother…? You met him?!"

"Yes. Apparently I'm not as good a ninja as I claim to be. He found out I was here and came to talk to me last night."

"Then it must be when I was-"

"Yes… when you were asleep."

Sasuke stared at the blonde, dumbfounded. Itachi had met Naruto. But why?! Fuck! Why was he the only one who didn't know anything?! Anger boiled inside of him, not because Naruto was here or his brother had met him; it was because they hadn't trusted him enough to share anything.

"Sasuke please calm down." the warning in Naruto's voice snapped him back to reality. "Don't blame them. They were only trying to do what they thought was best for you."

"I don't see how keeping secrets from me is best for me."

"Some things are better left unsaid Sasuke…"

The raven looked at the blonde, and he could sense the sadness hidden behind those words. He felt the guilt crawling back again.

"What did he say? My brother…" he whispered.

"Nothing much." Naruto finally looked up to the raven's eyes. "But talking to him made me realize the strength of the bond you two share."

 _I made him a promise Sasuke. And this time, I intend to keep it. But it's best if I don't tell you._

Sasuke looked away, his mind still overwhelmed with all the information.

"Uchiha Itachi… he truly is an amazing shinobi, and a remarkable human being", he heard the blonde speak again. "You know Sasuke, Kakashi sensei was afraid that you might lose control of yourself and that's why he'd sent me to keep an eye on everything. So I can step in if the situation calls for it. But it looks like he was worried for nothing. You'd never have lost control. The presence of your brother… it has put your mind at ease. The look of peacefulness I see in you now Sasuke, it was lost for such a long time…"

"It's because of him…" Sasuke whispered.

 _It's all because of you, nii-san. You're the one who's made me who I am today. If I can stay calm and check my emotions right now… it's because of those words you spoke last night and the promises we made together. It's because you gave me the strength that I'm now able to pull myself together even though it feels like there's a void in my chest and my soul is ripped into shreds. I know you said death won't break our bond, but I just can't help wishing… to have your arms around me forever… to have your warmth soothing my soul…_

 _I miss you. I guess I always will._

"Are you alright…?" Naruto's voice was laced with concern.

"Yeah…"

 _Even though it hurts, I'm glad we had a chance to be with each other, to finally face our emotions and share our passion. The memory of our time together, I'll burn it into my soul and make it a scar… and I'll cherish it… as a symbol of the love we share._

 _I will keep my promise aniki. I will remember us._

He looked back at Naruto, and noticed that the blonde had started fidgeting. Sasuke knew his comrade all too well. He understood that Naruto definitely had something more to say, but wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Sasuke… I… There's something…"

The raven remained silent, giving the other time to sort out his words. Then he saw the blonde reach his pocket and take out a folded piece of paper.

"Uh… well… He asked me to give this… to you…"

Sasuke stared at the piece of paper like it was something from another world. What could it be? And why ask Naruto? Why not give it to him directly? With all these thoughts wrecking his mind he took it from the blonde. Then slowly unfolded it with shaking fingers.

"It's a letter…" he whispered.

Before he could start reading, he saw from the corner of his eye as Naruto stood up.

"Maybe I should leave…" the blonde said in a low voice.

"No, it's alright." Sasuke objected. "He entrusted you with this letter. Maybe you should stay."

And so Uzumaki Naruto sat back down as the raven started reading the letter his brother had left for him.

* * *

 _Sasuke,_

 _You must be angry why I left without saying anything or why I asked Naruto-kun to deliver this letter to you. And you're probably wondering why I bothered writing a letter, instead of saying what I wanted to say directly. Well otouto, let's just say there's a proper timing for every word and a right person for every job._

 _As for why I left silently… it's because I knew what it would do to you if I didn't. I know you little brother. I can see it in your eyes how the last memory of my departure have been haunting you ever since. And I didn't want you to go through the same pain once again. Although I must say, a selfish part of me did it because I didn't want you to remember me as a fading memory. That's why I asked you to look into the mirror last night. I suppose, I hope to live in your memories as the older brother that will always protect you and the lover that will always stay by your side. I want you to believe that. I want you to believe in our bond._

 _I know you don't want to move on Sasuke. I know you. You'll never let go of our past no matter how many times I say. I know it because I myself could never let go of it. You and I… we're more alike than we seem to be. So I will not ask you to do any such thing. No Sasuke. This time I won't ask you to let go of me. I won't ask you to forget our memories and look ahead. I won't ask you, because I know it's impossible. You exist for me as I existed for you. Our past, our memories… they're the things that have made us who we are. Then how can I ask you to deny them? How can I ask you to discard the very things your existence depends on? Because I know you love me little brother. Just as I love you… with every inch of my skin… with every ounce of my blood… with every gasp of my breath._

 _But living in the past means becoming a ghost of yourself. Otouto, you're holding onto the past too tightly, afraid to look anywhere else, afraid of losing me. But don't you see… there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here little brother. And I always will be… as long as you believe in us. You don't have to turn your back on the present to hold onto my memories. These memories… they'll be a part you no matter where you are in life. And as long as they're a part of you, I'll be a part of you too. Besides, I already left you a part of me. This letter and the necklace… and my heart._

 _So don't be afraid little brother. Open your eyes and embrace what the world has to offer you. Carry my memories and walk ahead towards a future full of sunshine and hope. Happiness is right in front you, all you have to do is look._

 _And I promise you. I'll be right there… beside you._

 _Itachi_

* * *

He clutched the letter in his hand and held it close to his heart. His eyes were squeezed shut to prevent the tears that threatened to flow any moment.

"… Nii-san…" a muffled sob escaped his lips.

Naruto watched him without a sound. He knew his words would mean nothing to the raven right now. It was painful to watch the one he loved suffer so much. And it was ironic… that he himself was suffering as well. Because just now, at this very moment, he realized that Sasuke would always belong to Itachi.

He also realized… that he would always belong to Sasuke.

The raven opened his eyes and the tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. They blurred his vision, but he kept looking at the letter, reading the words again and again as if they'd somehow bring his brother back again.

Slowly… his tears dried up. But Itachi didn't come back.

He looked up from the letter and in front of him was his blonde best friend, sitting silently and observing his expressions with eyes full of concern.

" _Happiness is right in front you, all you have to do is look."_

"Everything alright, Sasuke?"

"… Yes."

 _Is this what you meant nii-san?_

"Everything will be fine."

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't worry, I won't turn this into a Narusasu story. That would be quite absurd. But I might just leave one or two hints. Still, I promise the story will be Itasasu till the end!

Next chapter will be the epilogue :)

Thanks for reading ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Life moves on. Memories linger. The soul of a Shinobi remains the same.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

11:14 pm.

Uchiha Sasuke entered through the gate of Konoha, apparently returning from a long mission. His face looked sleep deprived, his body was tired and his clothes were dirty and tousled from days of travelling. He'd pushed past his limits to return to the village within tonight. It wasn't an order. In fact, he could've easily taken two or three more days and travelled slowly. But he insisted. He had to return. He had to be _there_ before midnight.

It was the 8th of June.

The village was quiet. Most of the people had already returned to their home. Only one or two shops, restaurants and bars were still open. He walked past Ichiraku. The old man Teuchi greeted him with a smile. He nodded as a reply. There was no time. As soon as he left the busier part of the village behind, he started running. He rushed past the people, the houses, the trees. Everything was a blur now. The only thing in his mind was the ticking of the clock. He needed to hurry.

Finally when he reached the gates to the Hokage's office, the clock read 11:35. He hurried through the stairs. The office was nearly empty. But he knew he'd find the Hokage in his chamber. And he also knew the Hokage was expecting him to return tonight. He stood in front of the heavy wooden door and knocked.

"Come in", came the usual raspy voice.

He entered.

"I thought you'd be back tonight Sasuke", Uzumaki Naruto said with a knowing smile.

He said nothing as he walked forward and handed the mission report to his blonde friend, the seventh Hokage. Naruto took a glance at the scroll, then securely placed it with the other reports.

"I'll study it later. Right now, you have somewhere to go."

Sasuke stared at his friend, still unable to get used to his kind and considerate nature even after all these years. He lowered his head and whispered.

"Yes…"

"My work is almost done. Mind if I tag along?"

The raven said nothing, but his eyes showed his approval.

In truth, Naruto's work was done a long time ago. He was still in the office only because he was waiting for Sasuke to show up. He knew, no matter what happened, the Uchiha would make it back tonight. It was a special night for him after all.

He felt a sharp pain in his heart. It'd been nearly three years since that day. And he could see Sasuke had changed. He was willing to open up more, to slowly break down the walls that isolated him from the rest of the world. And he was trying to let himself get closer to Naruto, in a friendly way. The blonde could see his efforts, and he truly appreciated it. But he also knew, he could never become someone as special as Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke might get close to him eventually, he might even consider about their relationship at some point. But the place in his heart that Itachi occupied, would always belong to him. Naruto knew it. And he'd accepted it. After all, no one could ever take Sasuke's place in his heart. Then how could he expect Sasuke to give up his own? He understood it all. But the pain just wouldn't go away.

He brushed away his thoughts and organized his belongings before gesturing the Uchiha that he was ready to go. They left the office grounds and started walking towards the more secluded part of the village to the Uchiha complex. They were walking in comfortable silence. The night was cold but not too cold, the soft breeze that ruffled their hair actually felt calming. They could hear the buzzing sound of hundreds of crickets around the trees. Fireflies danced in front of them, their soft light glowing in the dark. It was a beautiful night.

"You know what Sasuke…" Naruto broke the silence. "Take the day off tomorrow. You need rest after such a long mission."

Sasuke said nothing. He just looked down and kept walking silently. He knew what Naruto was doing. The blonde was giving him a chance to spend the next day the way he wanted. Naruto knew how special this day was for him, and he was being considerate again. And as he knew Sasuke would never ask for something like this on his own no matter how much he wanted to, so the ever-so-kind ninja had taken it upon himself to give the raven what he needed without asking.

"Why do you do this to yourself Naruto…?" his voice came out barely as a whisper.

"What do you mean?!" the blonde chirped. "I'm only looking out for my best ninja. I am the Hokage you know!"

"You know what I mean, you idiot!" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Naruto became silent. And when the raven looked up at him, he saw the blonde gazing at the night sky with a sad smile.

"I made a promise to someone… and to myself…" Naruto turned his head to the side to meet Sasuke's eyes. "And as long as you are happy Sasuke, nothing else matters."

The Uchiha didn't reply. So Naruto continued.

"I know you're hurting, even though you don't show it. The love between you and him… it's stronger than any bond I've ever seen. Hell! Maybe it's even stronger than my love for you…" he chuckled. "He was the only one that could truly make you happy Sasuke. I know it as well as you do. And I'm never going to try and take his place. Because I know that's impossible. But… let me be the one to show you what it means to be happy. Let me at least try Sasuke. I don't care if I remain only a friend to you for the rest of my life, but I have to try!"

They'd reached the entrance to the Uchiha mansion. Both of them kept looking into each other's eyes, before Naruto finally averted his gaze.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to head back now." He flashed his usual smile, trying to hide the pain in his heart.

And just as he was about to turn back, he heard it.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice was low.

The blonde stopped on his tracks and stared at the raven, waiting.

And then, to his surprise, Uchiha Sasuke wrapped his arm around him. The hug was awkward, and very uncomfortable. But it didn't matter. Because this one simple hug was enough to tell him that Sasuke cared, that Sasuke was willing to give him a chance. And the happiness and relief that he felt right now, was worth all the pain.

He returned the hug. His heartbeat was frantic. And when they pulled away, he moved his face closer and delicately brushed their lips together. Sasuke didn't push him away. So, he gathered all his courage and looked straight into the eyes of the raven, and said the words he'd wanted to say for so many years.

"I love you Sasuke."

And with that, he turned on his heel and started walking back, not letting the other see the tears that fell from his eyes.

* * *

11:50 pm.

Sasuke was inside. His movements were silent, almost like a ghost, as he walked from the entrance to his room. He took off the weapon pouch he'd been carrying with him and placed it on his bed along with his lavender travel bag. He went to the bath attached to his room and splashed cold water on his face. What he actually needed was a nice and long shower, but it'd have to wait. Right now, he had more important matters at hand. And his mind was too preoccupied.

He came out of the bathroom and took his towel from the stand to dry himself. He glanced at the clock.

11:55 pm.

He took a long breath, then walked out of his room. Each step took him closer to his brother's room and his heartbeat quickened. It wasn't anything unusual for him. Whenever he was staying here, he always spent the night in Itachi's room just as before. But this night was special and each year on this night, he'd find his nerves stressing and his heart racing. He felt like a love-sick teenager, a fact too shameful to even admit to himself. He chuckled.

 _You're the only one who can ever make me feel this way nii-san._

He thought about the kiss with Naruto. It was the first time he'd been kissed by anyone other than his brother. Well, not considering the accidental one which was also coincidentally by Naruto. Surely, he was a bit surprised. But it didn't repulse him. It didn't feel anything special either. It was just… normal. He was surprised because he was sure he'd have been disgusted if it were anyone other than Naruto. But of course, the spark that Itachi's kisses ignited within him, no one else could ever do that. He knew it.

 _I can never love anyone the way I love you. My heart, my mind… everything is already so full of you that I have no place for someone else._

He opened the lock and slid open the door. The room was dark. He stepped in. It was just as he remembered. And surprisingly, the room looked clean even though he'd been away for months. Then he remembered the Hokage asking for a spare key to his house just before his leaving. He'd said it was for some maintenance issue. Now Sasuke knew why.

 _Naruto you idiot…_

He walked forward and stood in front of the bed. He touched the soft white sheets, then turned to the bedside table. His hand reached out to grab the photo frame. He stared at the picture, a smile forming on his lips. Then he placed it back and took the folded piece of paper lying right underneath it. The paper had turned yellowish, and the creases were more pronounced. He opened it. His brother's last letter. His fingertips swept over the words, as if caressing them with love. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't wipe them away.

 _I'm doing what you asked aniki. I've opened my eyes. I'm looking for happiness like you told me to. And I'm finally giving him a chance._

He folded the letter back the way it was. He closed his eyes and let his mind be filled with the memories of that night. He recalled every detail, relived every moment. And when he opened his eyes, his mind felt at peace. He put the letter back to its place and walked to the window. He sank down on the floor and leaned his back against the wall with one knee propped up to support his arm, and gazed up at the night sky. It wasn't a full moon like that night, but he knew… somewhere in that sky was a crescent shaped moon that was emitting its glow. The sky wasn't dark anymore.

 _You said you'd always be there with me. And I believed you. Reality is different for everyone; it depends on what we choose to believe. And I choose to believe that you never left, that you're right here… beside me._

He looked up at the mirror. It was the very same mirror he'd looked at three years ago, the mirror that'd showed their bond. Only this time, it was just his own reflection staring back at him.

" _Remember us."_

Yes, he remembered. He remembered his brother, his lover… and he remembered their forbidden love. He brought his hand up to his neck and touched the necklace with his fingers.

 _Maybe someday I'll be able to find happiness with him._

 _Someday… but not now. Not yet. Right now… all I need… all I want… is only you._

12:00 am.

He closed his eyes. The night wind entered through the window and ruffled his clothes. And he could feel two strong arms wrap around him protectively. He smiled.

 _Happy birthday, nii-san._

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the end. I feel happy and sad at the same time :)

Thanks to everyone who have taken the time to read my fic. This fic is very very special to me. It was my way of coping with the ending. In my mind, I'd like to believe these events actually took place, and Sasuke found peace. Because damn! He really deserves some.

Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed 'Fallen Angels'. Also, thanks to likethesea, Vanillamiux789, zerefdr3, Mikuqueen134, nekomoo and panda-chan, oddends, MissKyuubi, Mikuqueen and the anonymous guest for the lovely and helpful reviews. You people are amazing! XD

I hope you guys loved the fic as much as I loved writing it. Thank you all for this beautiful journey ^_^

Also, even if you are reading this fic wayy after posting, please do leave a review and let me know what you think! I'm the kind of author who starves for feedback XP

Love ya all!


End file.
